Making the Best of It
by marked.and.dangerous84
Summary: Marriage Law fic! AU. Can Hermione and Fred make the best of a bad situation? M for later chapters. Some Ron/Hermione in early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Marriage Law fic! AU. Can Hermione and Fred make the best of a bad situation?

AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible. There will be some Ron and Hermione but make no mistake this Fred and Hermione all the way. Oh and this is unbeta'd. if anyone is interested.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Pg. 1_

_The Ministry of Magic has been alerted to a problem in our magic community. Centuries of inbreeding amongst many of our pureblood families has led to various problems which include but are not limited to various blood diseases. These disease, many of which are fatal, could have long term effects on our community. In response to this current population crisis your ministry has decided to take what will be considered a radical step. We will be enacting a Marriage Law as of 2 July 1998. _

_Rules, regulations and specifications of the 1998 Marriage Act:_

_1: All unmarried Witches and Wizards between the ages of 18-49 will be required to be married within 2 weeks of this notification. (Any Witches or Wizards who will be 18 prior to September 31 are included in this)_

_2: The match must be between a Muggle born and pureblood witch/wizard._

_3: Any Witches or Wizards who are currently engaged or will be engaged within 48 of this notification will be excluded. You must notify the ministry in writing within 48 hours of this notification and you must be married within the 4 month time frame referenced above. If a match is not chosen or announced within 48 a match will be chosen by the ministry._

_4:The couple must consummate this marriage within 7 days of the wedding._

_5: All Witches and Wizards who are married under this act must conceive a child by the 1st anniversary. If that is not achieved then tests will be preformed to see if the couple has any fertility issues. These issues will be treated if they cannot be treated then the couple may choose an annulment at that time with no penalty and they will be reentered into the lottery._

_6: The couple must cohabitate for the duration of their marriage and may only be separated for emergency and employment reasons._

_7: The couple must stay married for at least five years and conceive one child and then they may choose to apply for an annulment._

_8: Failure to comply with any of the above specifications will result in the loss of your wand and imprisonment in Azkaban and a fine will be levied._

_The Ministry understands the burden the Marriage Act could put on families who are already struggled in these hard times so will be paying remuneration to the families PER CHILD who is required to marry. If you have any question please feel free to contact the Ministry at any time. All Questions/concerns/petitions/etc. should be addressed to newly formed Department of Nuptials._

_Thank You in advance for your cooperation in this matter. And as always have magical day._

_Regards,_

_Pius Thicknesse_

_Minister for Magic_

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione seethed. She was sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table looking at the family.

"We agree," Tonks said. "It's a little less than slavery."

"You're not helping, dear," Remus replied. He was slumped into a chair across from Hermione. He looked wearied and sad.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Hermione pleaded.

Mrs. Weasley sat down and took Hermione's hands in her on. "We have tried. Unfortunately, the minister has been placed under the imperius curse and we believe this a plot of Voldemort's."

"A marriage law?" Hermione scoffed. "That is his plan? He is the darkest wizard ever and his big bad plan is to force marriages on people. Maybe we have overestimated him a bit."

Remus chuckled earning him a glare from Molly Weasley. Remus cleared his throat and said, "We have reviewed the wording of the law and we believes this piece of legislation was passed specifically with you in mind."

"Me?" Hermione demanded. "Why?"

"You're a loose end," Tonks replied. "You represent a problem for Voldemort. If he can separate you from Harry then it leaves Harry slightly more vulnerable. At least we think that is the motivation."

Hermione sighed and then said, "So, what they put this law in effect and then...what is the endgame."

"The ministry pairs you with someone...probably the son of a death eater and then..." Arthur Weasley shook his head and trailed off.

"I think you understand what is at stake here," Remus told her.

"I do," Hermione admitted. She was trying to work through this. "So, I can marry Ron or Harry or..." She saw Remus shaking his head. "What?"

"Read it again," Remus suggested.

Hermione took the letter and quickly realized the problem. "18...they have to be 18?" she asked.

"Harry isn't even 17 yet," Remus reminded her.

"And Ron won't be 18 until March," Molly supplied.

"Well, what about Neville, or Dean or Seamus," she was getting desperate and that was clear in her tone.

Remus exchanged a look with Arthur and then said, "The problem is that we have run out of time. You have two days to decide. Most of those boys you mentioned are not 18. And well..." He paused and then said, "We need you married to someone we, as group, can trust. We have to be sure whomever you marry can't be put under an imperius curse and allow you to be kidnapped or..." He let the words die out and the implication hang in the air.

Hermione deflated, "So, what do we do?" she asked almost in tears.

Molly squeezed her hand, "We have an idea." She nodded to Arthur who stepped outside. A minute later he came back with the Fred.

Fred looked more sullen then Hermione ever remembered seeing him before. He gave her a half smile and then sat down next to Remus.

"I ...have to marry Fred?" she asked and then quickly added, "Not that there is anything wrong with Fred. But how did we get to Fred?"

"Well, Bill is getting married, "Molly explained. "Charlie lives in Romania and you haven't had enough contact with him for it to be believable. Percy is well..."

"A ministry loving prat who turned his back on his family and friends?" Fred offered.

"Fred," Hermione and Mrs. Weasley scolded him at the same time.

Fred chuckled, "That was frightening," he said.

"One of the twins was the only logical choice," Remus told Hermione.

"And seeing as George has a girlfriend I offered to take one for the team," Fred interjected.

"Whom is George dating?" Hermione asked.

"Alicia Spinnet," Fred answered. "You didn't know?"

"No, I miss everything when I go home," Hermione told him.

Remus cleared his throat. Fred and Hermione brought their attention back to the matter at hand, "We will have to file a petition today for you and Fred. If we are correct in assuming you are the target we imagine paperwork will be filed for you in the next few days by various death eaters. "

That frightened Hermione but she tried to look brave so she just nodded, "I understand."

"We will have to sit down with you and Fred and concoct a story. The ministry is going to ask you when you started dating, details of your courtship. You know?"

"Will they ask for proof? Like letters and stuff?" Hermione didn't know how far they would take this.

"No," Remus assured her. "But we need to have a cover story ready and you and Fred will have to appear as a couple."

"When will the wedding be?" Hermione asked.

"On the 31st of July," Molly told her.

"That's Harry's birthday," Hermione pointed out. "And wont Fleur be angry? Her wedding is coming."

"Fleur understands we have explained it," Molly assured her. "Now, your wedding won't be as large as hers as we don't have much time. Just family and close friends."

"That is fine," Hermione said. Her eyes went to the letter and a thought entered her head, "then I will have to go and live with Fred and George? The letter says I have to cohabitate."

"Yes but we will rearrange things, "Molly told her. "We will put two beds in George's room and he and Fred will bunk together."

Hermione flushed as she asked the next question, "it says here that we must...consummate..."

Fred smirked but didn't say anything.

"No," Remus answered. "You will not be expected to do anything like that. That would be criminal. The letter says you must have a child by your 1st anniversary we expect to have it overturned long before then and then the marriage can be annulled."

"But if you want to..." Fred started.

Molly turned on him and glared, "Frederick..." she started.

"Just joking mum," Fred defended himself.

Molly continued to stare daggers at him until he stopped smiling and looked at his feet.

Hermione was torn between amusement and fear at his comment so she just looked away hoping she wasn't too red.

"And the ministry required your parents to sign a letter allowing your marriage as you are just shy of your 18th birthday," Tonks told her. "So, you will need to see your parents tomorrow and explain it."

Hermione knew that would be a pain she was already fighting with her parents as it was. She just nodded though. the she asked a tough question,"What should I tell Harry and Ron?"

Everyone was quiet. Molly squeezed her hand. "We will all sit down tonight and explain it to Harry and Ron. We will make them understand this is a necessity."

"This is going to be fun," Fred said. "Ron will go through the roof."

"Fred," Mr. Weasley warned him.

Hermione wandered how often they had to say his name like that on a daily basis.

"It's true," Fred insisted. "Everyone knows Ickle Ronniekins fancies her."

Hermione wanted to go through the floor. This whole thing was more than she could take.

"Fred, don't make this more difficult than it needs to be," Mr. Weasley chided him.

"I guess that is all we need to say on the subject," Remus said. "We will meet with the Order and set this in motion."

"We will sit down with the kids tonight and explain," Molly sighed.

Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley was worried about Ron. Hermione was too.

"Tomorrow you and Fred will go to your parents and explain," Molly said.

"Why do I have to go?"Fred whined.

"because her parents have a right to meet her fiancé and because I said so," Molly's tone had an edge of finality to it and Fred seemed to grasp that so he didn't say anything else.

"We are adjourned," Remus said and the adults left

"Ok, Dear?" Fred said once they were alone. "Are you ready to be Mrs. Fred Weasley?"

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione begged. "Please say something?"

Ron was turning red, that of course wasn't unusual he did that every time he was angry, but this was a deeper shade of red than Hermione had ever seen. He kept opening his mouth and shutting it yet no words were coming out.

"Oi! Ron!" Fred said. "Just rant and get it over with. You look like you are about to have a heart attack. "

Ron turned and glared at his brother, "YOU ARE MARRYING HERMIONE?" he shouted.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Like I planned for this? Like I asked for this?" He looked at Hermione. "No offense?"

"None taken, "Hermione replied.

"So, there is no other option?" Harry asked. "No way out. She HAS to get married?"

"Unfortunately," Mr. Weasley answered. He looked at his youngest son, "Please do not be angry at Hermione and Fred. Hermione is a victim and Fred is doing her and the Order a favor."

"This is complete rubbish," Ron yelled again and stormed out of the room glaring at Hermione and Fred as he went.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. Just when things are finally good between her and Ron? Just when they get on the same page? Ron was right...this was complete rubbish.

Everyone was quiet now and staring at Hermione. She wiped the tears away. Fred has a strange look on his face. Hermione was too ashamed to look at anyone else.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, "He will come around. I am sure he understand this wasn't your choice. I will talk to him." He started to go after Ron. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Then smiled at Fred and Hermione, "Congratulations, by the way."

Hermione smiled at Harry and watched him walk away. She reminded herself this wasn't forever. They would fix it. But it certainly messed everything up and she wondered if things could be fixed.

Fred grinned at Hermione. "Want to go on a date?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible.**

* * *

"A date?" Hermione asked.

Fred nodded. He was lounging on the couch. His legs stretched out and propped on the table. "You heard Remus. We have to convince everyone we are dating. How better to do that then to go on a date?"

"We can't tell anyone the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Not unless they are in the order. Except your parents of course." Mr. Weasley said.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To a club." Fred replied.

"A club?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What kind of club?"

Fred appeared flustered, "Did I say club?" Fred asked. "I meant a small, intimate dinner with a few friends and music." Then he added, "And absolutely no drinking."

Mrs. Weasley still looked doubtful but she nodded,"Ok," she said. "You kids have fun."

The adults left the room. Hermione felt awkward. She asked, "Were you serious about the date? The club?"

Fred nodded. "How soon can you be ready?" he asked.

"I don't know. Like an hour?" she said.

"See ya then," he replied.

Hermione wondered upstairs slowly. This was the most bizarre day. She was going on a date with Fred Weasley. What was next? Armageddon?

* * *

"You're going on a date with Fred?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

Hermione was looking through the clothes she brought with her trying to piece together a date outfit. She looked up at her friend. "Well, uh?" she wasn't sure what Ginny knew. Ginny wasn't in the Order.

"Oh, don't worry I know all about the faux wedding," Ginny assured her. Ginny came into the room she and Hermione shared. "Having trouble finding clothes?"

Hermione nodded. "I didn't bring a lot with me. The nicest thing I have is what I will be wearing to Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Ginny walked over to her closet, "You're going to a club?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

Ginny flipped through some outfits and then pulled out a short black dress. She handed it to Hermione. She fingered the material;. It was nice and girlier than she usually dressed. It had a black lining and lace overlay.

Hermione slipped the dress on. It felt really nice. Of course it fit Hermione a little differently than it would Ginny. The youngest Weasley was shorter than Hermione by a few inches so the dress was shorter than Hermione would have liked. Also, Hermione's bust a little fuller so it pulled a little in that area. "This is great, Gin," Hermione told her.

"Fleur bought it for me," Ginny replied. She handed Hermione a silver belt. "This goes with it."

Hermione put the belt on. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Amazing," Ginny smiled. The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ginny called.

Fleur opened the door. She smiled at Hermione, "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Hermione replied shyly.

"You are going on a date?" Fleur asked.

"Not really a date," Hermione said. "It's all fake you know? It just needs to look like a date."

"You should still have fun," Fleur told her. She came into the room and shut the door. Hermione noticed she had a black case in her hand. "Would you mind if I helped?

"Helped?" Hermione asked.

"Make up and hair?" Fleur answered.

Hermione looked at Ginny. The red haired girl shrugged. "Ok," Hermione told Fleur. "Sounds great."

"Sit," Fleur said.

Hermione sat on the chair next to Ginny's desk.

"I will get you some shoes," Ginny said.

"If you don't have any then I probably do," Fleur told her. The French girl was looking at Hermione more intently than just about anyone ever had. She opened her box and started pulling out makeup. She used mostly magic to apply the makeup. It took just minutes. Then Fleur started Hermione's hair. "Ever wore you hair straight?" Fleur asked.

"Cant get it straighten," Hermione replied.

Fleur took her wand and muttered and incantation. Hermione felt her hair relax. "Take a look," Fleur suggested pointing to Ginny's full length mirror. Hermione stood and walked over to the mirror. What she saw took her breath away.

Her face was stunning. She was worried Fleur would make her look like a clown but the makeup was soft. Her hair wasn't straight. It was still curly but the curls were more relaxed...more like waves...She looked like Hermione but...pretty?

"Thank you," Hermione breathed still not convinced this was actually her.

"You are welcome," Fleur said."We will be sisters soon."

Ginny came back with a pair of black flats. "These ok?" she asked. She stopped when she saw Hermione. "Oh-wow...I...wow."

"I know," Hermione giggled.

"I mean you have always been pretty but..wow..." Ginny laughed.

"Ready?" Fleur asked.

Hermione nodded and walked to the door. Fleur and Ginny followed.

Fleur stopped her and handed her a lipstick. "This is magic and only needs to be reapplied every six hours. It won't come off if you kiss" she winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't see much kissing in her future.

Fleur opened the door and Hermione walked out into the hallway and went to meet her date.

* * *

Fred was waiting. He could not believe he was going out with Hermione...on a date? This was too bizarre for words. Not that there was anything wrong with Hermione but she just wasn't his type. And he was taking her to a place all of his friends would be. Of course that was the point they had to convince people they were dating.

George knew the truth but no one else did and they couldn't. His friends would be hard to convince especially because Hermione was...well...Hermione. She was a prefect and had little to no patience for the twins antics.

He hoped she wouldn't be too bored tonight. She didn't strike him as a dancing queen or a social butterfly. Fred jumped when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

Ron came in. He took one look at Fred and stomped into the kitchen. "You cannot be mad at me," Fred said and he followed Ron. "I am trying to help YOUR friend," he said.

Ron muttered something as he poured himself a glass of water.

"I don't like Hermione," Fred insisted.

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

"Wait are you mad that I like your girlfriend? Or are you mad that I don't?" Fred laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ron snapped. "She is your fiancé, remember?"

"Oh don't be stupid," Fred said. "This will be over soon and you can have Hermione back."

"Right," Ron said. He pushed past Fred. "Have fun tonight."

Fred stood there feeling angry. Ron just couldn't be grateful. He was doing Hermione a favor. Fred stalked back into the living room. Bill was in there now reading the daily prophet. He grinned at Fred," I hear congratulations are in order," he teased.

"Sod off," Fred mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Bill asked.

"Ron is mad at me," Fred explained.

Bill's face softened. "Ron will get over it," he told Fred.

The boys were interrupted by the girls chattering as they came down the stairs. Fleur swooped in first and sat beside Bill on the couch. She kissed him.

Ginny came in next. "Have fun and be nice to my friend," Ginny said.

"Of course," Fred muttered. When Hermione came in his jaw nearly dropped. She looked like...a girl...

"Hi," Hermione said.

She looked different. Her hair was softer. She was wearing makeup and in that dress she looked...sexy? _Stop it,_ he told himself, _this isn't a real date. This is Ron's girl._ Fred put a smile on his face and tried to look normal. "Ready?" he asked.

Bill smirked and Fred made an ugly hand gesture.

"Fred!" Hermione admonished him but she still had a smile. "Yes, I am ready."

Fleur had slipped out of the room and then she slipped back in. "Here," she handed Hermione a small black purse. Hermione slipped her wand and a few other things in there. Fred realized it must have been enchanted because the purse was barely big enough to hold a stick of gum.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Bill winked, "Have fun Kids. Be safe and don't stay out too late."

Fred made an effort not to make another obscene hand gesture. He offered his arm to Hermione so they could apparate. As they were spinning away he caught sight of Ron glaring at him from the stairs.

They apparated outside of a nightclub Fred and George regularly attended. There was a glowing sign that read _The Golden Snitch._

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed seeing the crowd. "We will be in line all night."

"No, we won't," He smiled at her and led her up the stairs past the crowds. There was lot of groaning but Fred ignored it. They reached the door and Fred slipped the doorman some money. He was leading Hermione by the hand.

There music was pulsating. They passed by a lot of people dancing and drinking. Hermione was looking around. "This club is great," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Wood owns it." Fred said.

"Oliver Wood?" Hermione asked.

"I thought he played Quidditch," Hermione said.

"He does," Fred smiled. "He bought this place with his Quidditch money. Lee Jordan actually manages it for him."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. They were almost to the back of the building.

Fred opened a metal door and led her up some stairs. They came to another door. "We're V.I.P. baby," Fred chuckled.

The door opened onto a balcony that overlooked the club. Lee Jordan was standing by the banister talking to Oliver Wood and George. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were sitting in plump chairs drinking and chatting.

"Hello," Fred called.

Everyone looked at him. George turned his face into his sleeve. Fred knew he was trying not laugh. He would have to punch his twin later.

Everyone else looked confused. "Who is your friend?" Oliver asked.

"Hermione Granger," she told him. "We have met ...several times..."

"Wow!" Oliver chuckled. "Hermione. You...have..grown up."

Lee started laughing.

"Hi," Angelina said. "How are you Hermione?"

"Good." Hermione replied shyly.

"What are you guys...up ...too?" Alicia asked. She looked at George and then back at Fred.

"Didn't you guy know?" George asked. He came and sat down close to Alicia slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Know what?" Katie asked.

"Fred and Hermione are dating," George answered.

No one said anything for a long moment. Then Angelina asked, "Since when?"

"Shortly after Christmas," Fred answered. That was the story they concocted.

"Wait. Wait." Lee held up a hand. "I am sorry. I thought Hermione was with Ron, you know, your brother?"

"Yeah, everyone always said they had a thing, "Katie said.

"Ron and I were never together," Hermione answered honestly but that honesty made her chest hurt. The words were slightly painful but she tried to keep the smile on her face.

"Ron made sure of that with the whole Lavender Brown fiasco," George said.

Katie snorted. "That was awful."

Hermione didn't want to think about Ron and Lavender all wrapped around one another.

"Hermione is my girl now," Fred replied. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She had her head on his shoulder.

Again they were greeted by silence. The Lee said, "Works for me."

Fred led Hermione over to a chair. He sat down and pulled her after him. She hoped no one saw her blushing but she couldn't help but flush at sitting on Fred's lap.

She felt someone at her ear, "You know girls who have been dating someone for 6 months don't usually blush when they sit on their lap," George whispered. Hermione nodded. She took a deep breath and turned her face burying it in Fred's shoulder. He smelled wonderful the smell was familiar to her but she wasn't sure where she smelt it before.

"Oi, you two!" Lee called. "There are other people here."

Both Hermione and Fred laughed. "Care for a drink?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded. She wasn't much for drinking but tonight she needed it.

* * *

**AN: The nightclub "The Golden Snitch" is an idea I saw in a friends fan fiction. I totally had permission to use it. I didn't snatch the whole thing she wrote just a little of the idea. So thanks Hweasley21-much love babes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible. There is going to be some Ron/Hermione in this chapter but I will keeping to the Fred/Hermione. I just want to keep it realistic.**

* * *

Hermione had three drinks. She wasn't entirely sure what was in them but she felt good. She felt free and happy. For instance? It didn't bother her sitting on Fred's lap now.

"I want another," Hermione told the waitress who brought the boys another round.

"I think that is enough for now," Fred said to the waitress.

"Oh come on!" Hermione complained.

George was snickering behind Fred.

"Enough," Fred said. "Give it a bit. If mom finds out I brought you home drunk."

"You could always take her back to your place," Lee teased causing everyone to laugh.

Hermione didn't blush at the implication. She simply shook her head,"Mrs. Weasley would lose her mind."

"Yeah, she would," George laughed.

"Wait!" Oliver said. "Is she old enough to drink?"

Fred looked away and coughed.

"Uh oh," Angelina laughed.

"Great!" Lee said. "If we get in trouble..."

"How?" Fred asked."No one here is going to rat you out."

Oliver sat back grumbling.

Hermione knew Fred was right about the drinks. She was starting to feel flushed and dizzy.

"Who is ready for a dance?" Lee asked. He looked to Angelina.

"Never thought you would ask," Angelina smiled. She and Lee headed out to the dance floor followed by George and Alicia and Oliver and Katie.

"Dance?" Fred asked.

Hermione thought about it. "I am not much of a dancer," she replied.

Fred laughed, "You weren't much of a drinker either," he reminded her.

"True," she replied. She stood up and then Fred led her out to the dance floor.

Once they were out amongst the other couples. Hermione was about to start swaying her hips to the beat when the song changed-fast tempo to slow song. Hermione's inhaled sharply.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "No big deal," he whispered. "Couples slow dance."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. They didn't say anything for a long time.

Finally Fred cleared his throat and said, "So, I think we should kiss."

"What?" Hermione stiffened up.

"Look at everyone else, "he told her.

Hermione peeked around and saw he was right. Lee and Angelina were locked in a passionate embrace as were George and Alicia and Oliver and Katie were close. "Ok," Hermione replied.

"You have been kissed before?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded. Though she didn't want to admit she had been kissed once in all of her 17 years. And it wasn't much of a kiss. Fred didn't need to know that. Did he?

Fred leaned down and Hermione eased up meeting him halfway. Their lips touched and Hermione felt a spark. This not what she felt when she had her first kiss. This made her dizzy...or was that the alcohol? Fred pulled her closer. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. As if on instinct Hermione opened her mouth and Fred slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues were dancing. Fred grasped Hermione's waist and she ran her hands through his hair. Hermione sighed into his mouth. Fred finally pulled away breathless and stared at Hermione as if he had never seen her before. Hermione felt warm. She had to stop herself from kissing him again.

"Get a room," Lee teased.

Fred chuckled but didn't respond. He was still staring at Hermione. Finally he cleared his throat, "I need to get Hermione home," he announced. "I will see you guys later."

Everyone called their goodbye. Fred took Hermione by the hand and led her outside. Once they were a few feet from the club Fred turned and looked at Hermione. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "I did," she said and surprisingly it was true.

"Are you ok to go home?" Fred asked. "If my mum woke up could you fool her into thinking you are sober?"

"I think," Hermione said with a giggle.

Fred leaned down and kissed her again. This once wasn't as passionate as the first kiss but it still felt like electricity. Fred broke the kiss when they heard a camera flash.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" someone shouted as a camera flashed.

"Who?"

"Friend of Harry Potter's. Fought in the department of Mysteries. Dated Viktor Krum." some else called and another camera flashes.

"Let's go," Fred said and he took arm. They apparated away.

* * *

Hermione and Fred appeared at the front door of the Burrow.

They didn't say anything about incident with the photographers. Instead Fred opened the door for Hermione and they walked in together.

Bill and Fleur were sitting at the table. Fleur was looking at a checklist and Bill was reading a book. They looked up when Fred and Hermione entered. "Hey guys," Bill greeted them. He smiled at Fred, "Good job at getting her home early. Mum will be happy."

Fred shrugged.

"Did you guys have fun?" Fleur asked.

"We did," Fred and Hermione said at the same time.

Bill and Fleur exchanged a smile. Then Bill said "Do you think you were convincing?" he asked.

"I think so," Fred replied. "I mean my friends have no reason to think I am lying. I know I am bit of a prankster," Bill snorted and Fred ignored him. "But this would be a pretty stupid prank. I mean there is no punch line here."

Hermione thought of something,"Hey, aren't people going to put all of this together?" Hermione asked. "I mean This marriage law gets passed and then Fred and I are suddenly dating and then we are married?"

Bill nodded, "Some people will. Yeah. But it doesnt matter. They can think or assume anything they want. All that matters is whether or not they can prove it which they won't be able to."

"That makes sense," Hermione said.

"Plus, our story is fairly plausible. You are always with our family. I think it seems believable," Fred told her.

"Go get some sleep," Fleur told Hermione kindly. "You are doing all you can."

Hermione looked at Fred, "I had fun," she said.

"Surprisingly, I did too," Fred told her. His brown eyes sparkling. "See you soon?"

"Sure, I mean we are getting married," Hermione joked.

Fred gave Hermione a quick one armed hug. It felt awkward. Then he walked out the door.

Hermione said goodnight to Bill and Fleur and then she went up the stairs. She opened the door to Ginny's room as quietly as possible. But Ginny was awake.

"Hey, I was waiting for you," Ginny greeted her. "How was your night?"

Hermione was thoughtful and then she said, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Ginny asked. "What does that mean?"

Hermione's mind flashed to the kisses she shared with Fred. She couldn't tell Ginny about that. "I just didn't expect to fit in and enjoy myself but I did." That wasn't entirely a lie. That was true it just wasn't the whole truth.

Ginny nodded, "I understand. Well, I am glad you had fun."

"Thanks, I am going to grab a shower," Hermione told Ginny. Truthfully, she needed some time to herself to think. Hermione grabbed her pajamas and headed out into the hall. She was halfway to the bathroom when she ran into Ron.

"I thought I heard you come in," Ron commented. He was dressed in pajamas but he didn't look as if he had been to sleep yet. He crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"So, you're talking to me?" Hermione asked.

Ron shurgged,"I talked to Harry. I am not going to lie. I hate this and it hurts me but you didn't choose it. I want you to be safe and if this is what keeps you safe then..."

Hermione put a hand on his arm, "This doesnt change anything I have felt for you or do feel for you. You know that?"

"I do, "Ron said but Hermione could hear relief in his voice.

The two stood there just looking at one another. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat. "it's late and I was going to shower so..."

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. He stepped to the side and let Hermione pass. "Sorry." Ron started to walk away.

"It's fine," Hermione assured him. Before she ducked into the bathroom she called out, "Ron!" He turned and looked at Hermione, "I am glad we talked ."

"Me too," Ron said and then he left.

Hermione went in and started the shower. She stripped down and stepped into the water stream. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to let the water wash away all of the crazy feelings.

Hermione had loved Ron for years. She had probably loved him since she was 11 but it was 3rd year when she realized it. Life would have been so much easier if Ron could have realized his own feelings and acted on them earlier but he didn't. Not only did he do nothing about his feelings but then he put her through the Lavender nonsense. As much as she loved Ron. As glad as she was that they were in the same place (or were in the same place) after all of these years part of her didn't trust him. How did she know that his head wouldn't get turned the next time they disagreed or he got insecure? How did she know that he wouldn't find another Lavender Brown?

Then there was this whole thing with Fred. She never thought she would kiss Fred Weasley let alone be marrying him. Could any two people be more different? When they told her she would have to marry Fred...to date him...it just sounded awkward. But it wasn't awkward. Well, it was but it was still nice.

And that kiss. Did he feel that too? Or was that just her? Hermione knew Fred was more experienced. She didn't know how much more experienced. But that kiss wasn't even close to his first. maybe he didn't notice? Maybe all kisses felt like that to him?

Hermione didn't even want to think about the thing with the photographers.

When she was done with the shower she got out and dried off. She changed into her pajamas( a red t-shirt and black shorts). She combed her hair and eased down the hall to Ginny's room. Her friend was asleep when she entered which Hermione was grateful for. She just couldn't talk (or think) anymore tonight.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up alone. She sat up and stretched. The sun was coming through the windows and warming her skin. She climbed out of bed and changed clothes. She put on a comfy top and worn jeans. She pulled her bushy hair into a ponytail and went downstairs.

She could hear chatter before she even got into the kitchen. "Good morning," she sang. Hermione was shocked to see Fred at the table.

He grinned, "Morning love."

Hermione smiled, "Morning."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed a plate and filled it up. "Sit, eat." she ordered.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. She took a moment to survey the room before she took a bite.

Fred, of course, was there. Beside him was Bill and Fleur. The Ginny, who was done eating but apparently enjoying the company. Mr. Weasley was at work and Ron and Harry were probably still asleep.

"Why aren't you at work?" Hermione asked Fred. Everyone turned and looked at him and then back at Hermione. She knew something was up. "What?"

"I thought I should be here when you see this," Fred said and slid a newspaper across the table to her. Hermione turned it over and inhaled sharply as she read hr headline.

_Potter's Princess found a new Prince Charming? Maybe he isn't the "Chosen One" after all?_

Below that was a picture of Fred and Hermione kissing.

Hermione read the article and tried to hide the blush that crept into her face.

_Hermione Granger (17) long time friend and former paramour of Harry Potter (The Chosen One?)was seen on the town with a new male friend last night. The friend appears to be a successful business owner in Diagon Alley, Fred Weasley (19). The two were reportedly seen outside a popular nightclub called _The Golden Snitch. _They had been very hands on all evening, our sources report. They left seconds after being noticed by reporters apparating to an undisclosed location._

_Some might recall that Ms. Granger (a seventh year student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry) was romantically linked to close friend Harry Potter and Professional Quidditch Player Viktor Krum. Ms. Granger was also said to have been found the night a fight broke out in the department of mysteries though the ministry will neither confirm nor deny the identities of those they found there that night back in June._

Hermione covered her face with her hand when she finished. She took a deep breath and then she slid the paper back to the Fred. She continued eating.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You ok?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied. "I am angry and humiliated. But what can I do?"

Nobody said a word but Molly kept looking between Fred and Hermione as though she were trying to figure something out.

The silence was broken by the appearance of Harry and Ron. The boys came in the room boisterously and started filling their plates. Harry noticed it first.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Fine," Bill said.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. The Harry said, "Has someone been hurt? Did something happen?"

"Of course not , dear." Molly assured him.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and then before anyone could stop him he grabbed the paper the Fred was holding. He turned it over.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Don't!" But it was too late.

Harry's eyes widened. He looked from Fred to Hermione and then back again. He put the paper down.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing," Harry said. "They were right. It's nothing."

Ron snatched the paper. The boys tussled over it for a moment but Ron won. He flipped it over. Hermione saw his neck then his face turn red. He slammed the paper down. Hermione wondered if he read the article or just saw the picture. Ron stood up and said, "I have lost my appetite." Without another word he stormed away.

Hermione put her head on the table and tried not to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible. There is going to be some Ron/Hermione in this chapter but I will keeping to the Fred/Hermione. I just want to keep it realistic. Either this chapter or the next one the Ron/Hermione stuff will be taken care of.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Well, he is becoming thoroughly predictable," Fred said shattering the quiet.

Hermione slammed her fork down, "Shut up Fred," she snapped.

He looked taken aback, "Is this somehow my fault?" Fred asked.

"No, it's mine," Hermione sighed she climbed to her feet and left the kitchen. She climbed the stairs and went to Ron's room. She knocked on the door. He didn't respnd,"Ron? Please?"

She opened the door and went inside. Ron was standing across the room his back turned to her. "Ron? Talk to me."

"After we talked last night I actually felt better," Ron said. "You actually made me believe this wasn't about you and Fred."

"it's not," Hermione told him but somewhere inside she felt like she was lying to him.

"You _kissed_ him," Ron said. "You said you had feelings for me but you kissed him. So..."

"So what?" Hermione demanded.

"So, you must not have feelings for me if you can kiss him." Ron said angrily.

"I guess by the line of thinking you must not have had feelings for me when you kissed Lavender then?" Hermione shot back.

Ron paled, "Is that what this is? Punishment for Lavender?"

"Of course not," Hermione replied.

"I only kissed Lavender because..." Ron trailed off.

"Because of what?" Hermione asked. "Spit it out."

"Because you kissed Krum," Ron told her.

Hermione wanted to hit him. "That is so childish," she said. "That is unbelievable. If you had concerns about me and Krum you should have talked to me instead snogging the first blonde who threw herself at you."

"You kissed my brother," Ron whined.

Hermione crossed her arms, "I know. But Ron you know why we have to do this. No one will believe we are dating, that we are serious, if we don't show physical affection. So I hugged him, I danced with and yes, I kissed him. It is what we have to do."

"I am just supposed to be ok with that. Hermione...I care for you...I want to be with you. Now I have to watch my brother do what I have never been able to do?"

Hermione wanted to rail at Ron and tell him he could have done but he was too busy with Lavender. But Ron looked so defeated that she just ignored that thought. "I am sorry," she said. "This is where we are right now."

Ron came to Hermione and stood right in front of her. He put his hand on her face and then moved in. Hermione almost let it happen and then pulled away. "Ron. No." she breathed. "We can't- not like this."

Ron glared at her, "But you can kiss Fred? And Krum?"

"Krum? Again? He kissed me. Once. Three years ago. It meant nothing." Hermione said exasperation in her tone.

"And Fred? That means nothing?" Ron pushed.

Hermione lied, "Yes. It means nothing."

It was as if Ron could see through her which Hermione didn't expect. Ron was never much of an observer. "This is done," Ron said definitively. "Me and you. it's done."

Hermione thought she would cry but she just shrugged, "Fine. Goodbye." The she left and she made it to Ginny's room before the tears started.

* * *

"Fred, go check on them," Mrs. Weasley said coolly.

"I doubt Ron is dying to see me at the moment," Fred told his mum dryly.

Molly glared at her son and then said, "_Go. Check. On. Them_."

Fred sighed and then stood up. He walked out the kitchen. He could hear Bill behind him so he stopped and faced his eldest brother. "Yes?"

Bill said, "Try and be kind to Ron," he said.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going in and punching him in the face or anything," Fred joked.

"Be serious," Bill replied sternly. "Ron is having a hard time."

"Oh and it is just so easy on the rest of us," Fred snorted derisively.

"Fred," Bill started but Fred cut him off.

"No, I am so tired of how this family deals with Ron." Fred seethed. "We have always walked on egg shells because his sensitive feelings and his bad temper. I am sick of it." The Fred stomped away.

He went to Ron's room hoping he would find Hermione there. He knocked and called out, "Ron?"

The door opened with a bang and Fred saw Ron glaring at him. "What do you want?" Ron demanded.

"Mum told me to check on you," Fred said.

"I don't know why," Ron said with a shrug. "I am fine."

"Look, I know seeing me kiss Hermione was upsetting for you, "Fred said. "I am sorry."

"I am done with Hermione. You can have her," Ron replied, bitterness lacing his tone.

"Oh, don't be a prat," Fred snapped. "You aren't done with Hermione. That kiss didn't mean anything."

Ron smirked, "That is what Hermione said. But her face said something different. It meant something to her. " Ron shook his head, "I see the same look on your face. You can say that the kiss was nothing...but you enjoyed it..."

Fred was flummoxed by this conversation. Finally he composed himself and said, "Did I enjoy kissing a pretty girl? Sure. Do I want to do it again? Not if it hurts you. But we don't have a choice. I am sorry. But don't take this out of Hermione she is doing the best she can."

Ron shook his head, "Go defend your fiancé somewhere else. I am taking a nap." He slammed the door in Fred's face.

Fred stood there in a stupor. He heaved a sigh and then turned around to go find Hermione. He figured she was in Ginny's room. He knocked on Ginny's door. "What do you want?" Ginny asked when she opened the door.

"Why is everyone mad at me today?" Fred demanded.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I am not mad at you," she told her brother.

"Neither am I," came a sad voice from behind Ginny.

Fred looked around and saw Hermione sitting on the bed. She had her thin arms wrapped around her legs. She had been crying as evidenced by her red, puffy eyes. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but he fought the urge.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I will let you two talk," Ginny said and slipped out shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked again as he sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. Hermione nodded but Fred knew she was lying. He sighed, "Now try telling the truth."

Hermione exhaled loudly, "Ron is mad."

"And?" Fred prompted. "Ron has been mad since the day he was born. He will get over it."

Hermione shook her head. Fred was horrified to see fresh tears in her eyes. "He said were done. Forever done."

Fred felt terrible for her. "Like you said he was mad. He will be sorry he said that later. I promise." Hermione wouldn't look at him. He used his finger to tilt her chin up. "Really."

"I wish it were that easy but ..." Hermione let out a sob. "I kissed his brother. He will never forgive me."

"You didn't kiss me. I kissed you." Fred pointed out. "Plus, it's not like we chose this. He will understand that eventually. I promise."

Hermione launched herself at Fred and buried her face in his shoulder. He held the sobbing girl rubbing her back and whispering soothing things in her ear. He was fighting the urge to punch his babiest brother.

* * *

"Where are you going tonight?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione getting dressed.

Hermione was trying to duplicate what Fleur created last night. This time she was wearing an outfit of Fleur's- a shiny silver slip dress and black heels. "I feel naked," Hermione complained looking at the dress.

"You look hot," Ginny said. "I wish I had your figure."

"Ginny every guy at Hogwarts is half in love with you," Hermione said. "Including Harry Potter."

"I just wish I had bigger boobs," Ginny said with a sigh. The she asked again, "Where are you going?"

"Katie's birthday party," Hermione answered.

"At Katie's house?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. She pulled back and looked at her reflection. She didn't look quite as good as she did when Fleur did her makeup and hair but she looked a right sight better than she did earlier. "Can you tell I cried all day?" Hermione asked Ginny, turning to let the redhead see her.

"Nope, you look stunning," Ginny smiled. "You're going to show Katie up on her own birthday."

Hermione laughed and then looked at her reflection. She was pleased with what she saw. There was knock on the door.

"hold on!" Ginny yelled. She looked at Hermione, "Ready?"

"As I will ever be," Hermione said.

Ginny opened the door. Fred was standing there in blue button up shirt and khaki slacks. Hermione thought he looked very handsome. He looked at past Ginny at Hermione and she could see appreciation all over his face. "You look hot," Fred said.

Hermione felt herself blush. Ginny looked between them with an eyebrow raised.

Fred held out his arm, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded and took the offered arm. "See you later, Gin" she called.

"Don't wait up," Fred added.

The apparated to Katie's house which was huge. "Katie's family has money?" Hermione asked.

"Katie's dad played Quidditch," Fred told her. "He works for the ministry now. But, yeah, they have money."

Hermione nodded and let Fred lead her to the door. He knocked and the door was thrown open by Angelina. "Hey guys!" she greeted them jovially. She hugged Fred and Hermione as they entered.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Fred asked.

"Somewhere with her tongue shoved down Oliver's throat I would imagine," Angelina laughed.

"Speaking of...where is Lee?" Fred teased.

Angelina punched him in the shoulder and wandered off (Probably in search of Lee).

Fred looked at Hermione. He smiled and her heart fluttered in her chest. Fred took her hand in his, "Care to mingle?"

Hermione nodded. "I need a drink," she said. Especially if Fred was going to keep holding her hand.

"Me thinks I have been a bad influence," Fred laughed. The he said,"Yeah, I could use a drink myself."

Fred found them two cups. Hermione didn't know what was in the cup but she tilted her head back and took a huge gulp.

"Slow down, Granger," Fred smirked.

Whiskey. It made her chest burn a little. She took another big sip. "Ah!" she said and coughed.

"Nice whiskey face, Granger," Fred teased. Soon his finished his own drink.

"Want to dance?" Hermione asked. There was a part of her that a dance might lead to another kiss. She couldn't deny that she was dying to kiss him again-if only to see if she felt the sparks again.

"Sure," Fred said and he led her onto the dance floor.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Sorry it took me so long. I am going to try and do better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible. There is more Ron/Hermione than I intended. I promise to wrap it up soon. Oh and there is not nearly enough George and Fred which I intend to rectify in this chapter or the next.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Fred couldn't help himself.

He wanted to kiss her. So he did.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Fred reacted by pulling her closer and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Knock it off love birds," Katie teased.

Fred broke the kiss. His heart was beating wildly. Hermione was panting. Fred pulled her by the hand down a hallway, "We need to talk," he said softly. He pulled her into a room and shut the door behind them. He was little drunk and Hermione was more than a little drunk.

"What?" Hermione asked moving close to him again.

Fred pulled his eyes away from the cleavage he could see from this angle. He held her at arms length. "We need to talk," he repeated.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About us...That kiss..." Fred said.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Was it not...Was I not good?"

"Good?" Fred laughed. "Understatement."

Hermione smiled, "Then what is the problem?" she asked.

"Well, let me see we can start with Ron and work our way down, shall we?" Fred snapped.

Hermione flinched as if she had been slapped. "What about Ronald?" she asked indignantly.

"He would be furious if he saw that," Fred told her.

"Ron and I are done which was his choice," Hermione said.

"Oh, he was just mad. He didn't mean that." Fred replied. "You know how he is."

"Maybe I am tired of his tantrums," Hermione yelled.

Fred was suddenly aware of where they were and the possible danger of being heard. He grabbed his wand and locked the door and threw up a silencing charm.

Hermione watched him,"Wont people think that is weird?" Hermione asked.

Fred smirked, "They will think we are snogging or shagging," he told her.

Hermione blushed and Fred fought the urge to kiss her again. Hermione took a deep breath and then said, "Ron is no longer relevant."

Fred rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He is my brother. He will always be relevant to me."

The two stood there in silence and then Hermione said sadly, "Take me home." Fred looked up and saw she had tears on her face. He felt like a prat. He was the second Weasley to make Hermione cry today. "I am sorry," he said.

Hermione looked at him and wiped a tear away, "You are?"

Fred nodded, "I am," he repeated. "I am just angry at myself."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt Ron anymore than I already have but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Hermione pressed moving close to him again.

Fred took a step back, "But I am attracted to you. I didn't expect to be. But I want you."

"You want me?" Hermione echoed looking confused. "Me?"

"You," Fred laughed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hermione whispered.

Fred's brain stopped working. He pounced on her and captured her lips with his. He grasped her shoulders tightly. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Her tongue darted past her full lips into his mouth. Their tongues danced. Hermione moaned again and Fred almost fell apart. He wasn't sure how it happened but somehow they ended up on the bed.

Fred was on top. He looked down. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen and red. Her eyes were glazed. He wasn't sure he ever wanted anyone more. He dropped kissed on her jaw and then her neck as his hand slipped to her breast. He gasped the silky material of her dress.

"Fred?" Hermione said.

"Hmm?" He asked as he continued to lick, nibble and kiss her neck.

"I need to tell you something," she said.

"Hmm?" He repeated the noise.

"I have never-," she started. "I mean I haven't-"

Fred pulled back and looked at her, "You're a virgin?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. She laughed, "Truth is I have never even properly snogged anyone until you. I mean Victor kissed me but it was barely a kiss. Just a peck really."

Fred's head was spinning. He was sure her and Ron had..well, maybe not shagged but something..."So, you and Ron?"

"Never even kissed," Hermione said.

"Then what is he so damn mad about?" Fred demanded. He rolled onto his side. "He never even made a move?"

Hermione laughed, "He made a move just not on me," she said.

Fred was confused and then he realized she was talking about Lavender Brown. "He is daft," Fred told her. "Because I can barely keep my hands off of you."

"Then don't," Hermione told him. "Keep your hands off of me that is. I was enjoying that."

Fred ran a hand through his hair and then he said, "I-not tonight-" he said. "I want us to do this properly. You're not just some girl I can shag and be done with. Nor is that what I want. Maybe we could...date properly?" He was nervous.

Hermione smiled, "I would like that." she said.

Fred took a blanket off the chair behind him. "Then cover up or I won't be responsible for my actions."

Hermione giggled and put the blanket over her shoulders. "This is Fleur's dress," Hermione admitted. "I don't usually wear stuff like this."

"What was Fleur thinking?" Fred wondered aloud. "She sent you out practically naked."

Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Maybe we should talk and get to know each other a little better?" Fred suggested after some awkward silence.

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

"I am going to get a drink," Fred said.

"For me too?" Hermione asked.

"Just one," Fred told her. He lifted the charm and walked out into the crowd.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

"Should we go out there?" Hermione slurred. "It's Katie's birthday. We are being rude."

Fred laughed, "She is in her room shagging Oliver."

"Oh," Hermione giggled. She blushed, "Do you think-?"

"Do I think what?" Fred asked.

"Does everyone out there," Hermione pointed to the door, "Think we are shagging."

Fred blushed which Hermione thought was adorable because he never blushed, "Probably," he said.

Hermione tried to stop thinking about what Fred would look like naked. Hermione didn't have lot of experience with the naked male form. To be honest it scared her a little.

"So where were we?" Fred asked.

"Favorite class at Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Charms," Fred said. "Or Defense against the dark arts -when Lupin was teaching it." He looked at Hermione, "You?"

"Ancient Runes," she said. The she changed her mind, "No Arithmancy." She paused, "No, Defense against the dark arts-when Lupin was teaching it."

Fred barked a laugh, "Admit," he pointed at her, "You love all of your classes."

Hermione shrugged,"I guess I do." She made a face, "The only class I never liked was Divination."

"You liked Potions?" Fred asked.

"I enjoyed the subject not Snape as a teacher. It was better with Slughorn." She explained.

"Fair enough," Fred conceded. He was quiet and then he said, "What is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

"Besides snogging you and letting you cop a feel?" Hermione asked.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Yes, besides that."

Hermione was thoughtful and then said, "I guess the DA," she told him.

Fred nodded," I was proud of you with that." he said. "That was so out of character for you and just-wicked."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks." she oaused,"I don't know if I want to know but what is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

Fred smirked, "You mean besides snogging you and coping a feel?" He teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, besides that."

Fred exhaled and said, "I think leaving school."

Hermione wrapped her thin arms around her knees, "How did you have the courage to do something so-"

"Insane?" Fred suggested.

"Brave," Hermione corrected.

Fred feigned shock, "I can't believe you support dropping out of school, Ms. Granger."

"I don't," Hermione said. "But I have to admit- I admire you and George. That was amazing."

Fred grinned, "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you as for how did I have the courage to do it? It wasn't courage. It was rebellion. George and I had intended to graduate. We were so close but Umbridge was making that place a nightmare." Hermione nodded her agreement.

They just stared at one another for a minute and then Fred pulled his gaze away. "Most embarrassing experience at Hogwarts?" He was trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione snorted, "I have a lot of those. The time I turned into a cat, or the time Malfoy enlarged my teeth, or the time I took Cormac McClaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party to make Ron jealous." Hermione sighed, "Or when Ron started snogging Lavender and everyone saw me cry."

"Ron is daft," Fred spoke up, "Have I mentioned." The he made a face,"McClaggen, Really?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I was daft."

"No, you were mad. Girls do weird things when they are mad." Fred assured her.

"What is yours?" Hermione asked.

Fred said, "Easy. When the aging potion backfired when George and I tried to enter the Triwaizard tournament."

"Oh that was embarrassing," Hermione giggled. She poured another drink.

Fred staid her hand, "You have had enough. So have I for that matter."

Hermione looked down at his hand covering hers, "Kiss me," she said.

Fred groaned, "I want to," he told her.

"Then do it," Hermione urged him moving closer. She let the blanket fall from her shoulders.

"It could get out of hand again," He warned.

"I am fine with that," Hermione told him.

Fred pinched the bridge of his nose, "You might be tomorrow?"

"I will deal with that tomorrow," Hermione said.

Fred leaned over and kissed Hermione. She let her eyes close and melted into him. The kiss escalated quickly. Hermione put her hands on Fred's face. His hand went to her waist. Hermione was lost in the bliss.

Until-

Hermione's stomach turned. She opened her eyes and pulled away. She was dizzy. "I don't feel well," she told Fred.

"Is snogging me that bad?" Fred joked.

Hermione shook her head, "I am going to be ill," she jumped up and ran out of the room. She found a bathroom and got sick.

She heard Fred behind her. He pulled her hair out of the way." I told you to slow down" he reminded her.

"Shut it Weasley," Hermione snapped.

Fred just laughed and rubbed her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Fred's head was pounding. He groaned and tried to sit up. But he couldn't because Hermione was snuggled up against him using him as a pillow. He looked down and smiled. She looked beautiful as she slept. Her hair was in her face. Fred brushed it away and she stirred.

"Fred?" she said sleepily. Her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?"

Fred looked at the clock on the wall, "Seven." he said.

Hermione sat up, "In the morning?"

Fred chuckled, "Yes."

"Your mum is going to-" Hermione started.

"Kill us both?" Fred suggested. "Yes, she will."

"We have to go," Hermione shouted.

The door opened George was standing there smirking at them. "I was looking for you two," he said. He threw two vials to Fred which he caught easily.

Fred handed one to Hermione, "Hang over potion," he told her.

She greedily drank it. Then she smiled, "I am feeling better."

Fred drank his and within seconds his headache abated.

"We need to go," Hermione urged him.

"You two might want to smarten yourselves up," George leered playfully."You look like you have been -"

"Shut it George," Fred snapped.

George just laughed. Hermione ran from the room to look for a bathroom.

"What happened?" George asked his twin.

"We feel asleep," Fred answered truthfully.

"That is all?" George pressed.

"That is all," Fred told him.

George didn't really look like he believed his twin but his shut his mouth.

Fred ran hand through his hair, "Mum is going to kill me."

George nodded, "Yes, she is."

"Thanks for your support," Fred replied sarcastically.

"That is what I am here for," George said.

Hermione came back looking more put together. Fred didn't really care how he looked. "Ready?" he asked Hermione.

"As I will ever be," Hermione said.

"George?"

George shook his head, "I am going to the shop." He raised an eyebrow at Fred, "Planning on working today?"

Fred shrugged, "I don't know."

George rolled his eyes but he was smiling when he said, "When you plan on taking our life's work seriously again-let me know."

"Sure thing Georgie boy," Fred joked.

Then George disapparated.

"Let's go," Hermione said.

She and Fred apparated outside the Burrow. "Ready?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded but she looked a little pale. Fred opened the door and was greeted by the shrieks of his mother, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"We fell asleep at Katie's," Fred told her. "Nothing untoward happened."

"I was worried sick all night, "Molly snapped.

Fred noticed that Ginny, Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Ginny and Harry looked confused and worried. Ron looked angry.

"Mum, I am sorry," Fred told her. He actually was sorry his mother had been worried. "It will not happen again. I promise."

Molly seemed placated for the time being. "Well, breakfast is almost done. Then you too need to get ready."

"Ready for what?" Hermione asked.

"Remus and Kingsley are coming over to talk to you after breakfast," Molly told them. "Now, sit down."

Fred and Hermione sat down. They were soon joined by Harry and Ginny but Ron went back upstairs. The group ate quietly. Harry and Ginny excused themselves as soon as they were finished.

As soon as Harry and Ginny escaped from the room there was a knock on the door. Molly opened it revealing Remus and Kingsley.

"Just the two we were looking for," Remus greeted them. "We have some things to discuss."

"Have a seat," Molly urged the men. "Are you hungry?"

"No thank you Molly we have eaten," Kinglsey told her. He looked at Fred and Hermione. "Hermione, we never got the paperwork that your parents signed."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth and said, "We haven't gone to see them yet."

"You need to do that today," Remus told them. "Without that the petition will be denied."

Hermione nodded, "I will. I promise."

"Ok, the next thing," Kingsley said. "You have an interview tomorrow at the Ministry. They will decide then whether your application is approved or denied."

"If it is denied?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley and Remus exchanged a look and then Remus said, "We are in trouble."

Hermione sighed. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Kinglsey said.

"I should go get ready to see my parents," Hermione told them. She looked at Fred, "You are coming? Yes?"

Fred nodded.

"The you should shower and change, "Hermione told him. She nodded at Remus and Kingsley,"Good to see you." The she left the room.

Fred watched her feeling bad for her. This whole thing was stressing her out. Fred looked at his mum, "I am going to pop home for a shower and a change of clothes. I will be back soon."

"Ok," Molly said.

"Goodbye," Fred said to Kingsley and Remus. Then he disapparated.

* * *

Hermione showered quickly. She went into Ginny's room and was happy to know she didn't have to get fancied up today. She threw on a comfortable but well fitted pair of blue jeans and red and black striped shirt. She finished the look with black flats. She pulled her hair back and decided to forgo the makeup.

Hermione was glad that she didn't have to deal with Harry and Ginny right now because she was too miserable. She didn't even want to think about Ron. Her mind was still reeling from what was going on with Fred and then you add the stuff with the ministry. What if they didn't approved their petition? This was too much pressure and stress.

She took a deep breath and she walked out into the hall and bumped into Ron. "I am sorry." she said.

"Are you?" He challenged her.

"I am not apologizing to you about Fred again. I am just not." Hermione snapped. "You can get over it. Or not. At this point I just don't care." Hermione walked away.

She found Molly in the living room knitting. "Hello," Hermione said..

Molly smiled at her. "Fred isn't back yet." Molly nodded to the seat across from her, "Sit with me, dear?"

Hermione sat down and they fell into silence.

"Worried about seeing your parent?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded but didn't elaborate. She had fought with her parents and Harry was the only one she told. Today was going to be unpleasant. Hermione was prepared for that.

"Kingsley left the letter your parents need to sign on the kitchen table," Mrs. Weasley said. "I also wrote them a note. It is also on the table."

"I will make sure to bring those with me," Hermione replied.

It looked like Mrs. Weasley was going to say something else but before she could there was a *pop* in the kitchen. Fred strode into the living room. He smiled at Hermione. "Ready?" he asked.

"I need to grab-" she said.

Fred held up the letters, "These? Got it."

"Alright kids, good luck," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thanks, "Fred said. He looked at Hermione, "How are we going to get there?"

Hermione was thoughtful,"Floo?"

Fred shrugged, "Works for me," he said.

Hermione walked over to the fire. She grabbed a pinch of dust and shouted her address. A few minutes later she fell out of the fire-place at her parents' house. Fred joined her a minute later.

"Mum!" Hermione cried. "Dad!"

A woman who looked remarkably like Hermione but older stepped in the room and smiled hesitantly. "Hello bunny," she greeted Hermione

Fred smirked, "Bunny?" he asked.

Hermione glowered at him and he looked away trying to hide his smile.

Hermione's mum looked at Fred, "You're not Ronald," she said.

"No mam," Fred replied. "I am Fred Weasley."

"Oh, yes. I remember you're one of the funny ones. You have a twin," she smiled and extended her hand. "I am Dr. Jean Granger."

"Jean?" A man's voice called. "Who are you talking to?"

"Hermione and Fred," she called.

"Hermione and who?" the man called and he came into the room. He was tall and didn't look as much like Hermione. He was wearing glasses.

"Fred. One of the Weasley boys. Ronald's brother." She said

"One of the twins?" he asked.

"Aye," Fred replied.

Her father put a hand to shake, "Dr. Howard Granger." Fred shook his hand. Hermione was pleased to see Fred was being polite and reserved. His usual verbosity might be a bit much for her quiet parents.

Hermione's parents exchanged confused looks and then looked at Hermione expectantly.

"We need to talk to you," Hermione told them.

"Well, would you two like have lunch with us?" Jean asked.

Hermione looked at Fred who nodded, "Sure mum," Hermione said. "That would be nice."

The four of them walked into the Granger's kitchen. "Would you kids like a drink? Tea? Coke?" Jean said.

"Coke?" Fred asked.

Hermione smiled, "It's a sweet, fizzy drink," she said. Hermione laughed, "You will like it, trust me."

"ok," Fred said.

Hermione's dad gestured for Fred to sit down at the table. "So, Fred, you are older than Ronald, yes?"

Fred nodded.

"So, you aren't still in school?" Howard asked.

"No sir," Fred replied. "My brother, George, and I own a business in Diagon Alley."

"Oh?" Hermione's father said.

Hermione brought their drinks and she and her mom sat down too.

"What kind of business?" Jean asked.

"A joke shop," Fred replied.

Hermione's parents exchanged a look. Then Howard asked, "Has it been a successful venture?"

"Brilliant," Hermione interjected.

Fred smiled at her and then said, "We do alright."

Hermione's mother finally broke the silence. "Why don't you tell us now what you came here to say so we can all enjoy our lunch later?"

Hermione sighed and said,"Ok, well this is going to be hard to understand and it's probably going to make you upset so let me explain it first before you say anything?"

Her mother motioned her on.

"Fred, can I have the letters?" Hermione asked.

He pulled the letters out of his pocket and handed them to her. "We believe the minister for magic has been placed under the imperious curse. That means he is under the control of death eaters. He has enacted a marriage law. All muggle born witches or wizards have to marry pure bloods."

"You're not old enough to get married," Jean scoffed.

"I am of age in the wizarding world," Hermione pointed out. "We believe the ministry is using this as a way to eliminate me specifically. They probably intended to marry me off to a son of a death eater. But we found a way around it. I am going to marry Fred."

"Like hell," Jean spat. She looked at Fred, "No offense to you but my daughter will not be forced to marry anyone."

"Mum, I don't have a choice. If I don't do this they will take my wand," Hermione explained.

"Then let them," Jean told her.

"They will put her in Azkaban," Fred interjected.

"What if you voluntarily give up your wand and leave the wizarding world?" Jean asked.

Hermione knew this was going to come up, "I can't do that," Hermione said.

"You can. You don't want to," Jean looked at Fred, "I am sorry but this isn't out battle. This isn't our world. You have other people who can fight for you, Hermione's place is here." She looked at Hermione. "Give up your wand. Come home. Got to University. When this is all over we can reassess your return to the wizarding world."

"You think you-know-who is going to just leave the muggle world alone?" Fred asked. "His ultimate goal is to enslave or murder muggles. The battle will bleed over if we lose."

"Why did you come here?" Hermione's father asked her.

"To tell you I am getting married," Hermione said and she handed him the letter. "Since I won't be 18 until September 19th I need you to sign this."

"Like hell," her mother said again.

"I urge you to reconsider," Fred said quietly.

"With all due respect this has nothing to do with you," Jean told Fred. "This is a family matter."

"Just sign the form," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Her mother crossed her arm and said, "No."

Hermione's father stood up and grabbed a pen off the counter. He came back to the table and signed the form. He slid it across the table to Hermione.

"Howard!" Jean exclaimed her expression mutinous.

"Jean," He started. "Hermione has to do what she thinks is best. We can't stop her."

"We can't now," she gestured to the form. When no one said anything she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Hermione felt like she was going to cry, "Thank you daddy."

He nodded, "Why don't you go to room and grab some of your things. It might be best if you stay gone a little bit. Let your mother cool off. Maybe in a few weeks we can all sit down and talk?"

Hermione knew that wouldn't be possible. She looked at Fred, "I will just be a minute."

"That is fine," Fred said.

Hermione walked up stairs and went into her room. It could be the last time she saw this place for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible. Ron is resolved in this chapter and next chapter will have some twin shenangigans which is awesome, right? Sorry this took so long. Next update should come more quickly.**

* * *

Chapter7:

Hermione and Fred apparated to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes because Hermione didn't want to have to face Mrs. Weasley or deal with Ron right now and Fred just wanted Hermione to be happy-well, as happy as was possible right now.

They apparated into the office he shared with George as not to alarm anyone with their sudden presence. "Do you want to go upstairs to the flat and rest or do you want stay here?" Fred asked gesturing to the office.

"I want to work," Hermione said. "Put me to work."

"Yes mam," Fred replied with a grin. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her out into the store.

George was putting some stock on the shelves when he saw them," Is that my business partner?" He called.

"It is I," Fred chuckled. "And Hermione has asked to be put to work."

"Oh really?" George laughed, "In the shop or-"

"Don't-"Fred warned him.

"Just joking brother of mine," George said.

Fred looked at Hermione, "Verity has the day off so why don't you camp out at the register while George and I work on putting out the stock."

"Wherever you need me," Hermione smiled.

"So accommodating," Fred said and he watched Hermione walk away.

George looked at Fred with a raised eyebrow, "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"You two seem awfully chummy," George commented.

Fred shrugged, "And?"

"I just want to make sure you still remember this is supposed to be a scam," George told his twin.

"Maybe it's not anymore," Fred said.

"Oh Freddie," George sighed.

"Yes, Georgie?" Fred replied.

"This is bad Fred," George told him.

"Ron says he is done," Fred told him.

George ran a hand across his face, "Let's just pretend that is true," George said. "Is she done? Because it is my experience that feelings like that don't just go away." Fred didn't respond. George put his hand on Fred's shoulder and said, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I like Hermione. I think she could be good for you. But you need to make sure she is ready and not rebounding from Ron." Then he grew stern, "And you need to make damn sure that Ron is over it. You can't do that to your brother."

"Alright," Fred said and he walked away. He saw Hermione ringing up purchases for a young girl and her mother. Hermione was smiling and laughing. She was stunning. Why did it take him so long to see the real Hermione? How long had she been this beautiful?

George was right. He was getting in over his head.

* * *

Hermione could sense Ron's eyes on her at dinner that night. When she finally had the courage to meet his gaze she was surprised to sympathy not anger. She attempted a weak smile and was thrilled when he returned it.

"How was your visit with your parents, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked as he was eating.

Hermione stiffened up. She didn't want to talk about this. Mrs. Weasley knew what happened because Fred told her. Harry knew because Hermione told him but other than that she as trying to keep the scene quiet. "They signed the papers," Hermione told him.

"I am glad they took it well," Arthur said. "I know this situation isnt ideal but we are all making the best of it. I am so glad you could make them understand."

Hermione nodded and stared down at her plate. She felt someone touch her arm. She looked up and Fred smiled at her. She felt warmth spread over. Despite this awful day and the awful things that happened Fred made her happy. He was so kind and supportive. It was almost like having a real boyfriend.

After dinner Hermione and Fred went for a walk. He took her hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world which made her heart jump.

"How are you holding up?" Fred asked her.

Hermione shrugged, "I will be fine," she replied.

"But you're not fine now?" Fred said.

"I am not standing on a ledge or anything," Hermione sighed. "I am sad but I can't think about my parents right now. I am more concerned about our trip to the ministry."

"Why?" Fred questioned.

Hermione was biting the thumbnail of her free hand, "What if they deny our petition?"

"Why would they?" Fred countered. "We are doing things all the things that Kingsley and Remus told us to. They have no reason to doubt us."

"The ministry has been taken over by Death eaters," Hermione reminded him. "And when it comes to me they will looking for a reason to deny us."

Fred nodded, "I know," he agreed. "Which is why we have covered our bases."

Hermione said, "Let's just talk about something else." she said. "This is making me crazy."

"What should we talk about?" Fred asked.

"Us?" Hermione suggested in a small voice.

Fred barked out a laugh, "Because that is a stress free topic, huh?"

"I don't believe there are any stress free topics," Hermione chuckled.

"We could talk about bunnies," Fred suggested. "Bunnies are stress free."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So, us-"

"Us." Fred said.

"Is there an us?" Hermione asked him.

Fred stopped walking. He turned and looked at Hermione, "Do you want to be an us?"

Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest. "I-I-I-" she stammered.

"Well, that was definitive," Fred joked.

"No, I just dint know what to say," Hermione told him. "I like you. But I still have feelings for Ron. We have to get married and I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to make this more complicated."

Fred didn't respond at first, "You still have feelings for Ron?" he finally asked.

"Kind of," Hermione admitted. "Not like before. His behavior the last few days has made me see him differently but the feelings haven't completely gone. But truthfully I think maybe it's good that all this has happened. I was worried about starting something with Ron."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"For years I fancied him but he never saw what was right in front of him," Hermione explained. "I understood that and accepted it but when he was with Lavender. That hurt so much and now he tells me he snogged Lavender because Ginny told him I snogged Krum. How childish is that?"

"he should have talked to you instead of acting like a jealous prat,: Fred said.

"Exactly," Hermione replied.

"Why don't we take this thing with is slowly," Fred said. "See where it goes?"

Hermione nodded, "But I would like to make this real at some point. If you are up for it."

Fred pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. It was chaste and quick but it made her swoon. "I am up for it," He smirked when he released her.

* * *

Fred said goodbye to Hermione with a kiss on the cheek. He walked out of the Burrow and found Ron waiting for him in the yard.

"Come to yell some more? Because, really, I am not in the mood," Fred informed him.

Ron shook his head, "No yelling," he promised.

"What do you want little brother?" Fred asked.

Ron ran a hand through his hair and then started, "I owe you an apology. I owe Mione an apology too but I will start with this one." Ron paused and took a deep breath, "I was never actually angry with you but with everything. I saw myself losing Hermione and the worst part of most of it was my fault. I was the one who made a mess of things with her. Now that I have my head on straight-"

Fred sighed. He felt bad for the prat, "I didn't choose it."

Ron grinned sheepishly," I know," he said. "But you have fallen for her. Haven't you?"

Fred thought about lying to Ron but decided that wasn't fair to anyone. "Yeah, I have," he admitted.

Ron chuckled, "I don't blame you. She is an easy person to fall for," he looked pained as he continued, "But a hard person to let go of."

"You're letting her go?" Fred questioned.

"I don't see that I have much of a choice," Ron replied. "But know this if you hurt her in any way I will ...do something awful to you, go it?"

Fred laughed, "Got it. I won't hurt her." He snorted, "Though if I do you won't need to do something awful to me. She is plenty capable."

"She is," Ron agreed then he lost the smile, "But I will still hurt you."

Fred watched Ron go and he realized that one of the complications between him and Hermione just vanished. Was this actually going to work out?

* * *

Hermione was padding down the hall to Ginny's room in nothing but a towel when she ran into Ron. He averted his eyes away from her scantily clad body and said, "Can we speak?"

"Can it wait until I get dressed?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. He followed he to Ginny's room. He waited outside while she slipped the towel off and changed into her comfortable pajamas- a tank top and shorts. She combed her hair and opened the door. "Come in," Hermione suggested.

"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked looking around.

"No idea," Hermione replied. "What do you want Ronald? I had a long day and tomorrow promises to be exhausting as well. I am not in the mood for any dramatics."

Ron put a hand up, "There won't be," he said. "I am here to apologize."

"You are?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Ron nodded, "While you were gone I talked to a friend who made me realize something."

"Harry finally got through that thick head of yours?" Hermione sighed.

"Not Harry. Luna Lovegood." Ron told her.

"Luna?" Hermione questioned.

"She came to see Ginny. While she was waiting for Ginny to shower and change she asked me what was wrong. For some reason I spilled the whole thing. She didn't get onto me for my behavior but she was honest with me. She reminded me of something that I had forgotten."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned red as he said, "There was a reason I fancied you to begin with and the girl I fancied with never deliberately hurt me."

"No, I wouldn't," Hermione assured him.

"But you do have feelings for Fred," Ron sighed then he lifted a hand when she opened her mouth. "Just don't lie to me."

She felt tears stinging her eyes and a sob burning her throat, "I didn't mean for it to happen and -"

"I know, neither did her but this is where we are now," Ron told her. "I just wanted you to know that I still care for you and I will always be here for you but I am letting go."

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm, "We will always be friends, right?"

Ron smiled, "Best friends," he told her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He pulled away and walked to the door, "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night Ron and thanks," she replied.

"Anytime," Ron said and then he looked at her again, "By the way I told Fred if he hurts you I am going to hurt him."

"Unnecessary but sweet," Hermione said. "I can take of myself."

"But I will always be around to back you up," Ron commented and then he was gone.

Hermione slept better that night than she had in days.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is AU. Takes place after HBP. Not DH compatible. Oh and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. This is my first Fred/Hermione. By the way I don't think I have made this clear- this is not Deathly Hallows compliant but as far as Hermione knows she is going away with Harry and Ron to hunt Horcruxes and that will come into play. I am sorry if they have seemed OOC, I will attempt to fix it. I don't have a beta. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Stop pacing!" Fred snapped.

Hermione smoothed her plain black robes. She turned and glared at him, "Don't snap at me!" she replied.

"Then stop pacing," Fred repeated. "You're not the only nervous one, you know?"

Hermione crossed her arms and dropped down into the seat next to Fred. She was filled with nervous energy. She didn't even noticed she was bouncing her leg until she felt Fred's hand on her thigh.

"Ok, seriously, You're bugging me Granger," Fred chuckled.

Hermione was about to retort when the door in front of them opened and young girl with shiny blonde hair and a shapely body stepped into the corridor, "Weasley? Granger?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, "yes, that is us."

"Mr. Weasley will see you now," the woman purred.

Fred and Hermione exchanged a look, _Mr. Weasley?_

Fred stood and took Hermione's hand. He pulled her past the blonde and into an office. Sitting at the desk looking as pompous as she remembered him being was none other than Percy Weasley.

Percy cleared his throat and adjusted his horn rimmed glasses on his face, "Sit down," he said not even looking at his brother. Hermione could feel Fred trembling with what she assumed was rage.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm, "Are you going to be ok?" she whispered.

Fred didn't respond he continued to stare at Percy.

"Fred," Percy said. "Sit down. We have business to discuss and some of us don't have all day."

"Bastard," Fred hissed. Her jerked away from Hermione.

Percy looked up and said, "Now, is that anyway to talk to the man who is deciding her fate?" he jerked his head toward Hermione.

Fred stopped snarling. He turned and looked at Hermione. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sat down in one of the chairs across from Percy. Hermione sat down next to him. Fred threaded his finger through hers and squeezed her hand.

"That's better," Percy replied. He pulled out a file. "It says here you two filed an application to marry under the newly passed marriage law, is that correct?"

"Yes," Hermione replied not trusting Fred to respond. Her heart was breaking for him. Percy had devastated his family with his betrayal. This had to be eating away at Fred but ,as Percy made plain , there was nothing they could do.

"And we are supposed to believe that you cannot accept a ministry chosen betrothed because you are in a relationship with him?" Percy asked. Hermione nodded. Percy squinted, "You have been dating since December?"

"Yes," Hermione said. She wondered what he would do? Percy had proven he was the ministries lap dog but Hermione remembered who he used to be. He was her friend once and Fred's brother.

"And even thought you have only been dating 7 months you wish to get married?" Percy asked. "I am surprised your parents agreed to this, Hermione."

"There wasn't much choice was there?" Hermione countered a sharp edge to her voice. "Either marry my boyfriend or marry a stranger."

"You might have been matched with someone you like more," Percy suggested. "You never know."

"Get on with it Wetherby," Fred snapped.

Percy reached forward and tapped the name plate on the desk. 'The name is Weasley, as you should well know," Percy said.

Fred smirked, "I thought you would have changed it by now. Seeing as we are so embarrassing and all."

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temple with her free hand. They were doomed.

Percy picked up his wand. Hermione instinctively reached for her and watched him. But all the older Weasley did was throw up a silencing charm.

"We don't have long," He said. He cleared his throat, "Let me see if I have this straight?" He paused and then said, "Your order got wind of the marriage law. They knew Hermione would be paired with someone who use her for information and then kill her so they tried to circumvent that by pretending that Hermione is in a relationship with you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Perc," Fred replied. "Were desperately in love."

"I am sure," Percy replied dryly. He looked at Hermione, "I am going to address you seeing as you far more rational than my hotheaded brother. Let me make this perfectly clear. The ministry or should I say the death eaters who now control the ministry see through your little plot and I was told to deny your petition. But seeing as I don't want your death on my hands or my conscience I am going to approve your petition."

"Percy-" Hermione started.

He held up a hand," I am not done." he stamped the paperwork in front of him, "I report directly to Dolores Umbridge." Hermione gasped and Percy nodded. "The woman hates both you and Fred and wants nothing more than to make this a very bad day for you. Once I hand you this paperwork you need to go and get married."

"Percy-" Fred started.

He held up a hand, "It has to be today. If it's not they will pull your petition and deny it. Then they will fire me, Truthfully I don't believe I will keep my job once they find out what I have done but-" he shrugged, "The easy thing is not always right and the right thing is not always easy. It just took me a while to realize it." He looked at Fred, "Promise me it will be today. Right now. As soon as you leave."

Fred searched Percy's face and then he nodded.

Percy handed Fred the paperwork. "Congrats then brother," Percy said with a smile. "I wish you the best."

"Thanks," Fred returned the grin.

Percy picked up his wand and removed the silencing charm. "Have a nice day Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger." He nodded his head and they left.

Hermione wasn't sure if this was real or some kind of crazy day dream.

Percy had handed Fred a note that told him where to go and who to talk to get the marriage license. He pulled Hermione silently behind him.

"Fred," Hermione said. "Fred-please-wait."

"Can't wait," Fred told her.

"We can't get married today. Right now. Your mother-"

"Will understand," Fred interrupted. He stopped walking and looked at Hermione, "Did you not understand what Wetherby was saying Hermione?" He used the old taunt to refer to Percy in case someone was listening.

Hermione seemed to understand because she nodded, "Of course I did," she replied. "But-" She stopped and looked around, "I just don't know."

"Don't know what?" Fred demanded losing his patience.

"If I can do this," Hermione whispered. "What is this is a terrible mistake?"

"So, what I should hand you over to the death eaters with a bow?" Fred hissed.

Hermione teared up, "No- I don't know," she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Please?" Fred begged. "If we don't do this now then this whole thing will have been a waste and you could be killed-please?"

Hermione saw how frightened he looked and she knew he was right. "Fine," she agreed.

Truth was that even though she developed feelings for Fred she never actually thought about being married. She believed that they would find a way around it. She was too young. She had things she wanted to do before she was someone's wife and now that she developed feelings for Fred ...how would it play out when the law was overturned? Would they get a divorce?

Fred led her down the corridor. When they entered the correct office Fred let go of her hand long enough to speak with the woman at the desk. She didn't bat an eyelash at their request.

"Just fill out this form," she told Fred.

Hermione and Fred took a seat and together they filled out the form (basic information: names dates of birth etc...) They didn't say much. Hermione only hesitated a little before signing her name. Fred didn't hesitate at all.

"Here," Fred told the woman handing her the form.

"Alright," she said looking over the form. "This looks to be in order. Follow me." She opened the door for them and led them down another corridor.

"Who performs the ceremony?" Hermione asked her.

"A member of the wizengamot," she replied without looking at Hermione.

This frightened Hermione. A member of the wizengamot? They were trying to stay under the radar. She looked at Fred. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They arrived in a small room. "Someone will be with you in a moment," the woman said. She shut the door and left them alone.

"Ready to be Mrs. Weasley?" Fred asked.

Hermione laughed, "No, your mom is Mrs. Weasley."

"You're not taking my name?" Fred asked.

Hermione shrugged,"I hadn't thought about it," she admitted. "Does it matter? Really?"

Before Fred could answer the door opened. An older man that Hermione didn't recognize entered the room. "Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger? Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," Fred replied.

"Then come and stand in front of me and let's begin," the older wizard said.

Fred and Hermione stood in front of him. They clasped hands and prepared to make the biggest commitment of their lives.

* * *

"Do we have to tell them?" Hermione asked as they stood outside of the burrow.

Fred rolled his eyes. This was the tenth time she asked that and frankly he was tired of answering her. "You know we do."

Hermione nodded. "You're right but-"

"But what?" Fred asked.

"Will your mum be mad?" Hermione asked.

"Are you worried about mum or Ron?" Fred countered.

Hermione narrowed her dark eyes at him, "I am not worried about Ron. He and I came to terms about this and about me and him. I am worried about your mum."

Fred relaxed, "Mum knew we were getting married. It only happened a little sooner than anticipated. It doesnt really change anything right?" Though Fred knew that wasn't entirely true. Things had changed between him and Hermione. This wasn't really a scam anymore and now they were married. He had no idea what this meant for their future. Would the pressure of a forced marriage ruin their chances of having something real? Fred shrugged all of this off, "Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Let's do this."

Fred opened the door and was immediately set upon by his mother, "Where have you been all day? You appointment was this morning. We have all been worried sick."

Hermione and Fred had spent the rest of the day at the shop. They had told George they were married and he promised not to say anything. George didn't seemed thrilled with this turn of events which surprised Fred. But George didn't say anything about it he just made faces periodically. Fred and George were so close they didn't need words and Fred knew an actual conversation was going to happen and soon but he was avoiding it.

"It doesn't matter where you were," Molly said. "Sit down. Dinner is ready."

Hermione and Fred were still holding hands as they made their way to the table. Harry moved over one seat so Fred and Hermione could sit next to one another. Molly served the food and they sat down herself.

"Tell us what happened?" Arthur said as they started eating.

Fred and Hermione exchanged a look. Hermione nodded at him telling him to do the talking. Fred sighed, "Well, we had a long day. It started with us having a meeting with Percy and ended with Hermione and I getting married."


	9. Chapter 9

The table exploded with questions. It took Arthur nearly ten minutes to get everyone to settle down. He looked at his son, "You two are married?"

"Yes, we are," Fred replied.

"You should start from the beginning," Arthur said as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.

Fred took a deep breath, "Percy was the person we saw this morning about the petition. At first he was usual charming self but then he threw up a silencing charm and told us the ministry saw what we were trying to do and wanted him to reject our petition. He approved it and told us we had to get married today- right then. So, that is what we did." He looked around the table. Everyone looked shocked, "The point of this was to keep Hermione safe. We had to change the game plan. We needed to adapt, so we did. We didn't have a chance to run this by anyone so-" he trailed off and looked at his mum. She was tearing up. "Mum, don't cry."

"I wanted to be there," Molly whispered. Arthur took her hand squeezed it.

"It's not like it's a real wedding mum," Ginny said. She looked around, "Right?"

No one responded for a long time.

"I am sorry mum," Fred said feeling uncomfortable.

Molly nodded and wiped her eyes. "So, I suppose Hermione needs to move in with you now?" Molly asked.

Hermione's head snapped up, "Huh?" she demanded.

"The law says you have to cohabitated," Arthur reminded her gently.

Fred looked at George, "Is that ok?"

George shrugged, "Sure," he said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Were going to make George's room bigger and put another bed in there," Fred told her. He didn't relish the thought of sharing a room with George again. He loved his twin and they were close (closer than close) but it was nice having his own room.

"Oh joy," George sighed," back to sharing a room with my twin."

"Would you rather move back in here?" Molly asked him.

"I am good," George replied.

"After dinner I guess I will pack then," Hermione said. She was smiling but Fred could tell it was fake.

* * *

"You had more stuff here than I thought," Ginny said as she was digging around in the bottom of her closet. She backed out of the closet holding one of Hermione's trainers, "Do you know where the other one is?"

Hermione nodded, "It's in my trunk already."

Ginny was kneeling on the floor. She handed the shoe to Hermione and then ran her finger through her long red hair. "You're married," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded, "I am."

"Is it weird?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, "A little. It just kind of scary."

"Because you have feelings for Fred?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, "I didn't really want you to know that," she said.

"Why?" Ginny screwed up her face.

"I thought you might be mad because of Ron," Hermione admitted.

Ginny shook her head, "You can't help who you have feelings for. You and Ron never had any commitments and he seems to be happy for you so...it is what it is, I suppose. Plus, Fred likes you too."

Hermione shifted nervously, "I feel far more grown up than I should and I don't know how to be a wife. I barely know how to be a girlfriend," Hermione sniffed trying to will herself not to cry.

"I don't think Fred expects you to be a wife. This isn't a real marriage," Ginny said gently. "Just take it one day at a time and see what happens."

"That is sound advice," Hermione smiled, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Ginny returned the smile but she looked sad. "I am going to miss you. I have always been surrounded by boys. I liked to pretend you were my sister. Though I guess you are actually my sister now." Ginny stood up. She crossed the room and hugged Hermione tightly, "I will miss you."

Hermione felt the tears that had been threatening her spill onto her cheeks. "I will miss you too."

Their tender moment was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in," Ginny called still holding onto Hermione.

The door opened and Harry and Ron came in. "Sorry to interrupt," Harry said. "But we need to talk."

* * *

Fred was sitting in the garden with his back against a tree. He was staring off into space. It had hit him during dinner- he was married. He was 19 years old and he was married. To Hermione Granger of all people.

When his parents asked him to do this he was hesitant. He and Hermione had never had much in common and truthfully they didn't get along too well. The longest conversation they had were when she was telling him and George off for testing on firsties or just creating mayhem.

But lately he was seeing her differently. She was alluring. She was funny. She was brilliant- but he had known that already. He felt something chemical inside him reacting to her and he couldn't explain it.

He could deal with having feeling for Hermione Granger but being married before they actually dated seemed backwards. It couldn't be helped but he worried that they wouldn't come out of this together. What if this pushed them apart.

He turned his head when he felt someone watching him. He knew it was George before he saw his twin. Just one of the many side effects from their bond. They could feel each other's presence.

"Hey Georgie," He greeted him.

"Hermione is talking to Ron and Harry," George said sitting down beside him. "She said she would be ready to go when they have finished saying their tearful and touching goodbyes."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"How was Percy?" George asked.

Fred shrugged, "He was ...Percy..."

"But he helped you?" George said. "Maybe he has changed?"

"Maybe," Fred agreed. "But I am still not ready to forgive him yet."

"Me either," George admitted. "Still, he did a you a slid today. You and Hermione both."

"I am worried," Fred said after a long moment of silence.

"About Hermione moving in?" George asked.

"No- well, yes, but I am worried about something else," Fred replied.

"The ministry?" George guessed.

Fred nodded, "They knew what we were doing. Soon they will know we are married if they don't already. What if they try and annul our marriage and take Hermione away. What if Percy gets in trouble? What if-"

George cut him off, "Cant worry about any of that right now," he reminded him. "Just take it all one day at a time and we will meet those problems when they arise, you know?"

"I know," Fred rubbed his face.

George grinned at his twin lecherously, "Want me to stay at Alicia's tonight? I mean it is your wedding night."

"Don't" Fred warned him.

"Oh come on," George bumped his shoulder, "You should be getting something out of this, If you have to get married you should get some-"

Fred turned and glared at him, "Don't," he repeated.

George rolled his eyes, "Just joking brother mine," he chuckled, "You are spending too much time with Granger. You have become far too serious."

Fred joined in his laughter, "Never brother. Never."

* * *

Hermione stood awkwardly in Ron's room. Harry was seated on the floor in front of Ron's bed and Ron sitting cross legged on his bed. They both seemed to be looking anywhere but at her.

"What's up?" she asked becoming bothered by their silence and weird behavior.

"You're married," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked dryly. "Hadn't noticed."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What about our plan?" Are you still coming or are you going to stay here and-"

"I am still coming," Hermione interrupted him.

"But-" Harry started.

"But nothing. You two wouldn't last 24 hours without me," Hermione snapped.

"Give us some credit," Ron replied. "I think we would last at least 48 maybe even 72 hours without but not much past that. No."

Hermione chuckled reluctantly. She knelt down in front of Harry, "I told you before. You aren't going anywhere without me. I am in this and I intend to help you finish this, go it?"

Harry nodded, "I have to admit I am relieved to hear it but-" He shifted around nervously. "I am leaving after Bill and Fleur's wedding. I can't wait."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "I will be ready."

"What will you tell Fred?" Harry asked.

Hermione hadn't really thought about it. She couldn't leave in the dead of night. Fred would worry. He might look for her. But she couldn't tell me the truth either. He might try and stop her. This was going to be an issue. "I will think of something," Hermione finally replied. "I will have to think of something."

"You need to think of it soon," Harry said with a sigh.

"I will," Hermione snapped.

"Let's not fight," Ron surprised them both by being rational.

"He is right," Harry relented and smiled. "I am sorry."

"Me too," Hermione sighed. The tears were trying to make a comeback. She swallowed hoping to swallow the sob that was building. "I should probably go and find the husband."

Ron and Harry laughed and Hermione couldn't help but laugh too. "Merlin, that sounds weird, huh?" she asked.

Harry nodded. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Hermione. She hugged him back and whispered, "You're not going anywhere without me Harry Potter. Remember that."

"I will," Harry replied quietly. "Bye."

Harry released her and she found herself face to face with Ron. He hugged her but it was less comfortable than Harry's because it was a little awkward. She hoped that would pass someday soon. "Bye," Ron whispered against her cheek.

"Bye," Hermione replied. She laughed as she pulled away and wiped her wet face. "This is ridiculous. It's not like I am really going anywhere. I will probably see you every day and soon we will be leaving so...stop."

They nodded but both boys looked sad.

"I should go," Hermione said. "Help me with my stuff?"

"Yes mam," Ron said.

She walked out with them and they went to Ginny's room. Ginny wasn't there. Ron grabbed her trunk. Harry grabbed her back pack and duffle bag. Hermione took one last look around the room that felt more like home than her own room. She knew it was stupid but she still felt sad.

Fred and George were waiting for Hermione in the livingroom of the burrow. "Granger!" George bellowed. "What is taking so long. Move it along!"

"I am coming," Hermione replied her voice bordering on shrill. A second later she came down the stairs followed by Harry and Ron who had her stuff.

Fred moved forward and took the trunk from Ron. George took the bags from Harry.

"Ready?" Fred asked Hermione.

She nodded but didn't say anything. Fred could tell she was nervous so he squeezed her shoulder trying to comfort her- remind her she wasn't alone.

Molly and Arthur came in. Molly blubbered and hugged all three of them. Arthur offered to accompany them to their flat to help them set up but Fred assured his father they could handle it.

Fred decided floo would be easier since they had luggage. So George went first with Hermione's backpack and duffle bag. Fred ushered Hermione into the fireplace second and in a blaze of green flames she was gone.

"Take care of her," Molly told him. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and whispered, "And if you lay one finger on that girl Frederick Gideon Weasley I will make sure you are never able to consummate anything ever again- grandchildren be damned."

"Right," Fred nodded feeling very frightened of his mother. "Bye then."

He stepped into the fire and avoided the stern gaze of his mother as he was taken away.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is almost a filler chapter. It's not my favorite but I had to post something. The next chapter will be more humorous and maybe a little lemony and a little fluffy. We shall see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, I lied. This is a filler chapter again. I am working on cbhaoter that will advance the relationhip and the plot. I will try and make a second update this weekend. Sorry.**

* * *

Fred and George's flat was exactly what Hermione expected. It was small but cozy. The common living area consisted of an open floor plan living room, kitchen/dining room combo. The common space was messy. Not dirty, not filthy, just messy.

There was a short hallway that had three doors. One she was assuming led to Fred's room, one to George's room and one was a bathroom.

"I will show you to your room," Fred said guiding her down the hall. He stopped her at the first door on the left and opened the door.

The room was about as big as Ginny's room at the Burrow. There was a twin size bed, a desk and a chest of drawers. A door off to the right caught her eye. Must be a closet, she mused. Fred put her trunk at the foot of the bed and deposited her bags on the bed itself.

"I will duplicate the chest of drawers and put one in George's room so you can have this one," Fred told her. "I will also empty the closet."

"You don't have to," Hermione said.

"I want to," Fred replied with a smile.

The two stood their awkwardly. Hermione said something she wasn't expecting, "Tomorrow night I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere privately?"

Fred raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure, I will take you to dinner?"

Hermione nodded, "Ok, thanks," she said.

Their awkward silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione called.

George stuck his head inside, "Lee just owled. Oliver is throwing a party for you guys tonight at the Golden Snitch. You in?"

Hermione didn't want to party tonight but it would look more real. Couples who got married had receptions and parties and all that. She looked at Fred who shrugged. "Alright, I need at least an hour to get ready."

"Ok," George said. "You can use the shower first."

The boys left and Hermione opened up her bag and got her shower stuff. She started the water and peeled her clothes off. She stepped under the water hoping tonight wouldn't be too awkward.

* * *

Fred and George had changed into their clothes for the evening. And though they didn't plan it this way they looked very similar in blue button up shirts and dark jeans.

"Go change your shirt," George ordered when he saw his twin. "We are too old to wear matching clothes to a party."

"You go change your shirt," Fred replied. "This is my favorite shirt."

George narrowed his eyes and then smiled,"Alrght because tonight is your wedding night then I will change my shit."

"Thank you," Fred called as George went back into his room.

While Hermione was showering Fred and George had used to magic to expand George's room and add a second bed. Then they duplicated Fred's chest of drawers and Fred moved his clothes. It took less than half an hour. Then they got ready and they still finished before Hermione.

"Almost done," Hermione called. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Fred replied. "George had to change clothes anyway."

George reappeared a moment later wearing a green button up shirt that was identical to the shirt he took off except in color.

"That's better," Fred laughed.

George shrugged and leaned against the wall, "You're wife is taking too long."

Fred stopped breathing for a second. "Wife," he echoed. "Right. I have a wife."

George shook his head, "It's weird."

"Why is it weird for you?" Fred asked but he thought he already knew.

George grinned, "We have never had anything we couldn't share before," he teased.

"We have had girlfriends before," Fred reminded him, "And we don't share those. We have rules."

"Yes, we do," George replied. He made a face, "You being married is going to cramp my style."

"How so?" Fred asked.

"Well, I won be able to bring Alicia back here anymore," George reminded him," because I am back to sharing a room with you."

"If you want to bring Alicia back here to spend the night I will sleep on the couch," Fred told him.

"Or ask Hermione to share her bed?" George laughed.

"Cant do that," Fred said.

"Why?" George asked. "You told me this wasn't a scam anymore. You told me you are into her."

"I don't want to rush things," he said. "I don't want to scare her."

George nodded, "I get it. I guess being married to the girl you have a thing for makes it a little awkward."

"I am done!" Hermione called and she came out of Fred's room shutting the door. "Am I over dressed?"

Hermione was wearing a black dress with thin straps. The hem of the dress stopped higher than Fred was used to on Hermione. It was tight and form fitting and shiny (like satin?). She had paired it with a plain pair of black high heels. Fred had never seen Hermione in those kind if heels. They made her legs look fantastic. Her hair was still unruly but it looked sexy. She hadn't worn much makeup but she was still hot.

"Well?" Hermione prompted gesturing to the outfit.

"I wouldn't call that over dressed," Fred finally said. "Maybe under dressed?"

"Too revealing?" Hermione asked. "Should I change?"

"Don't you dare," George told her. Then he shook his head, "Where are these clothes coming from? I have never seen you dress like this?"

"Fleur gave me some old dresses of hers since I didn't bring many dressy type outfits," Hermione replied.

"I am going to have to write her a thank you note," George said. Fred reached over and thumped his ear. George just laughed. "Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded. "How are we getting there?"

"I figured we would walk," Fred said as they headed for the door. 'it's only a couple of blocks away."

Hermione groaned,"Walk? In these shoes?"

"Sorry," Fred said.

"I wish you had told me. I would have it on other shoes." Hermione grumbled as she followed them.

"Don't you dare," George said.

Hermione blushed. "Stop," she told George

George looked over his shoulder at her, "Can't do that. If I see a hot girl. I have to flirt. It's like a reflex."

"I am sure Alicia loves that," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, she is used to it," George said. "Plus I watched her flirt with Oliver for years."

"That was before you dated," Fred interjected.

"Still, memories are there," George sighed. "Unless, I obliviate I myself which could go badly."

Fred took Hermione's hand on reflex. She didn't seem to my mind. It was strange that some things weren't awkward between them. Some things just felt natural and right.

"What are they doing here?" George whined when they reached the club.

Fred saw Harry, Ginny and Ron waiting outside. "I have no idea."

"You three are too young to be here," George said as he walked past them.

"Lee invited us," Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at Fred.

"Well, I will have to talk to him about that, wont I?" George countered turning around glaring at his sister.

"Why can't we be here?" Ron jumped in. "Hermione is here. She and I are both 17 and Harry will be 17 in a couple of days."

Fred and George had one of their silent conversations. To an outsider it just looks like a series of eyebrow raises, nods, head jerks and shrugs

_If we send them home they will just sneak back_

_We can't tell more without ratting Hermione out_

_We might as well just go with it_

_Hermione would want them here._

George nodded his head in agreement. "Alright follow me. No drinking. No hooking up with anyone-"

"Do these rules just apply to Ginny or all of us?" Ron asked as they entered the club.

Fred and George nodded to the doorman.

"It applies to all of you," George answered Ron.

"Even Hermione?" Ginny teased.

"Nope," George said. "I can't make rules for Hermione. She belongs to Fred. He makes her rules."

Fred laughed at the outraged look on Hermione's face. "He was joking, love," Fred whispered after pulling her closer.

The music was pulsating as they made their way through the crowd. They found Oliver, Lee, Katie, Angelina and Alicia waiting for them in the VIP lounge.

"Congrats," Lee called.

"I can't believe you two are actually married?" Angelina said. But she was smiling so Fred knew she was happy for him.

"Me either," George muttered.

Harry, Ron and Ginny said hello to everyone. The waitress brought in drinks. "Let us have toast to the newlyweds!" Lee said loudly.

Everyone picked up a drink and lifted it up.

"To Fred and Hermione. I hope they have a long and happy marriage," Lee said. "And let's hope Hermione doesn't kill him."

Everyone laughed and lifted their glasses.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Harry, Ron and Ginny and said, "Now, I know they are not legally able to drink!" he said.

Ron and Ginny protested when George took their drinks away. Harry didn't care much. He sat down and engaged Oliver in a conversation about Quidditch.

Ron sat down to play a game with Lee. It looked like exploding snap. Ginny started talking with Alicia. George walked over and wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist.

Fred sat down and motioned for Hermione to join him. She dropped down on his lap like the last time they were there. Hermione wiggled around to get comfortable. Fred groaned and put his hands to her hips, "Please stop that?" he asked.

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "Why?" she asked. "Was I hurting you?"

Fred laughed," No, but you were creating a problem that cannot be solved her and now."

Hermione still didn't seem to get it, "What problem?"

Fred laughed harder and knew he was blushing, "Never mind."

Then it seemed to click,"Oh, sorry."

"That is fine," Fred said. "Pull your dress down. I can see your knickers."

Hermione blanched. She adjusted the dress and blushed, "Thanks for telling me," she whispered.

"Not a problem. I don't want anyone seeing your knickers either."

"Except you?" Hermione smiled and Fred was taken aback by her boldness.

"I would not be opposed to seeing your knickers but we need to take this slow," Fred said. Then he looked at Hermione, "Right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed.

* * *

An hour later George was watching Fred and Hermione dance with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Alicia greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "You look happy."

"So do they," George said pointing at Fred and Hermione.

"They do," Alicia admitted. "It was hard to believe that Fred and Hermione were a couple especially because you never mentioned it," Alicia glared at him pointedly. Then she looked at Fred and Hermione again, "But I see it now. They actually make sense."

"They do?" George asked.

Alicia nodded and smiled, "They say opposites attract- sometimes I think they do."

"I guess," George shrugged.

"They obviously attracted to each other. they can't keep their hands to themselves," Alicia laughed.

George made a face, "I noticed," he muttered distastefully.

"Oh and by the way I am proud of you," Alicia told him kissing him on the cheek again.

"Thank you, my dear," George told her and then raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you haven't pranked Fred tonight," Alicia said. "Angelina and I were sure you and Lee were going to prank the happy couple." She smiled at him, "it's nice to be wrong. I will be back. I am going to the ladies room."

After she left George pulled Lee away from Angelina an whispered, "I have a plan."

Lee nodded and smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I lied again. This chapter was supposed to be posted this weekend but I got swapmed with real life. Sorry. This chapter is a little more than filler and slightly dirty. Enjoy.**

* * *

"This is not nice," Lee said with a smirk.

"It's not like Fred and I haven't tested our products on ourselves before," George reminded him. He was pouring a clear liquid into Fred's cup.

"Yes, but you are usually aware of what you are doing," Lee chuckled.

"It won't hurt him." George replied.

"What will it do?" Lee asked.

George looked around. He put the bottle of the liquid back in his jacket. "Come on. I will tell you," He said and then walked away. Once they were out of earshot George whispered in Lee's ear.

"This is going to be fun," Lee laughed.

"I know," George replied.

"Hey boys," Alicia greeted George and Lee. She kissed George on the cheek and three of them started talking about Quidditch.

"George!" Lee said hitting George. "Look." He pointed to where they left the spiked drink. Someone was drinking but it wasn't Fred. It was Hermione.

"Oh shit!" George said.

* * *

"Hey, that's mine," Fred said as Hermione finished the drink.

"Oh sorry," Hermione made a face.

Fred laughed, "it's just water. There is more."

At that moment George and Lee ran up looking guilty. "Actually, it wasn't just water," George told him.

"What was it?" Fred demanded.

Hermione started feeling very warm. The feeling of warmth was followed by a tingling and then a lightheadedness. She grabbed a hold of the bar to stabilize herself. She could hear Fred and George talking.

"What was it, George?" Fred demanded.

"Uh, product 364," George admitted.

Fred paled and looked at Hermione .He took a hold of her shoulders, "You feel ok?" he asked.

"No, I don't," Hermione replied. She swayed, "I feel hot and dizzy and..." She almost passed out.

"We need to get her out of here," Fred said. "I will apparate her home."

Fred dissapparated holding Hermione.

"Tell Alicia where I have gone but don't tell her what I have done," George told Lee and then he dissapprated.

*Crack*

Fred laid Hermione on the couch.

*Crack*

George appeared looking worried.

"It didn't have this affect before," Fred said.

George shrugged, "Well, the amount I put in the drink was based on your height and weight. She is smaller than you."

Fred turned and fully intended to lit into his twin but George looked ashamed of himself and worried. Fred knew his twin would never hurt someone. "Antidote?" Fred asked.

George made a face, "Well, we are currently out."

Fred shook his head and tried to push the irritation away, "You were going to give this to me even though we were out of the antidote?"

"With the little I put in you barely would have the effects and wouldn't need the antidote," George defended himself.

Fred was going to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. George went to the door and opened it. Alicia came in followed by Lee.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! " Alicia shouted

George grimaced. "Nice Lee!" he said. "I said don't tell her what I did. What part of that was hard to understand?"

"She knows you too well and she beat it out of me," Lee replied.

"All I did was pop you on the back of the hand," Alicia said. "You are such a girl."

"So are you," Lee shot back.

"But not as feminine as you," Alicia said. George laughed and she glared at him. "Is Hermione ok?"

"She will be," George assured her.

"When?" Alicia demanded.

"6-8 hours?" George guessed. "12 tops."

Fred rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What should we do?"

"What does the potion do?" Alicia asked.

George and Lee exchanged a look and then George said, "The potion basically mimics the effects of alcohol. It works different on different people. it makes some people silly, some loud, some weepy, some angry..."

"Why is she so sick then?" Alicia asked. She found a cloth to wet and handed it to Fred hi thanked her. He put it to Hermione's forehead.

"I gave her enough for Fred's height and weight and well, she is smaller so..." George shrugged. Fred noticed Alicia didn't seem as angry anymore. She obviously realized that George felt bad enough.

"Should we take her to St. Mungo's?" Alicia asked.

George shook his head, "Best to let her sleep it off."

"I will take her and change her clothes," Fred said. He picked Hermione up and took her to his /her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and looked down at her. He was scared. He knew George was right. The potion would wear off and she would be fine...but still...

He wanted to ask Alicia to change Hermione's clothes but Alicia though they were married. It would be weird if he was too scared to change his wife into her pajamas. Fred didn't want to through her stuff and look for her pajamas so he went and got one of his Quidditch shirts.

Fred felt his hand shaking as he pulled his wand out. He divested her of her dress and even though it was morally wrong he still peeked at his almost naked wife. She was wearing fairly conservative undergarments but she still looked sexy. She was curvier than Fred had imagined. he knew she was curvy based on her recent wardrobe and what it reveled but Merlin she was a vision.

"Letch," he reprimanded himself. He used his wand again to put the shirt on Hermione. Then he wiped off her face and pulled her back in a ponytail. He pulled the blankets back and eased he under them.

Fred was about to leave the room when George opened the door and slipped in. "Alicia is spending the night so you will have to sleep in here."

"I will sleep on the couch," Fred said.

George shook his head, "Alicia thinks you two are married and in an actual relationship. She cannot find out I lied about that or she will dump my arse." he paused, "Plus, Lee is also spending the night and he will be on the couch. I think he is worried about Mione."

Fred knew George was right. They had no choice. "We need to get rid of the extra bed and chest of drawers," Fred said.

"You read my mind brother of mine," George said.

Quietly while Alicia was showering Fred and George fixed George's room. Fred grabbed his pajamas and slipped into his former room. Hermione was asleep. Fred changed clothes and then enlarged the bed. He would have put a second bed in but the room wasn't really big enough. Fred slipped into the bed beside Hermione. he wanted to wrap her in his arms but didn't feel right about it. So he watched her until he fell asleep.

* * *

When Fred awoke it was dark and it felt like the middle of the night. he would have back to sleep but he couldn't breath. Someone was lying on top of him.

"Hermione?" Fred gasped.

"Hmm?" Hermione said. She kissed his neck.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked. He turned his neck allowing her better access. He knew he should stop her but her mouth on his throat felt so good.

"I am kissing you, " Hermione replied. She covered his mouth with hers. Fred's hands went to her waist and he realized she had taken her shirt off. He couldn't stop his fingers from exploring her naked skin. Hermione giggled at his touch. His hands went down and grazed the material of her knockers. He wanted to grab her arse but something stopped him.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Fred said. His tried to push her off of him but she wouldn't budge and it was half-hearted attempt on his part anyway.

"What?" Hermione breathed going for his neck again.

"This isn't you," Fred replied.

"Who is it then?" Hermione laughed.

"You know what I mean?" Fred replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want you," Hermione told him.

"But," Fred groaned as her hand went down his torso and to the waistband of his pajama pants. He used his hand to still hers. "it must be the potion."

"No," Hermione assured him trying to inch her way out of his grasp.

"Yes," Fred said more firmly."This can't happen."

"You don't want me?" Hermione asked. She sounded a little more like her. Less bold and little insecure. Fred took the hand he was holding and moved it down to his bulge.

"What do you think?" he asked. "But this can't happen. This can only happen if I know you are in your right mind."

Hermione pulled away from him and flipped over. Her back was to him and he could tell she was trying to appear angry but he had feeling she still felt rejected. He wanted to assure her that he did want her but he didn't want to make this worse so her turned his back to hers and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning wrapped in Fred's arms. She was sure after the incident that they had turned away from each other but here she was with her backside pressed against his front and his arm wrapped around her.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but her backside wriggled against him and in his sleep he pulled her closer. Hermione felt warm all over. She moaned feeling his hardness pressed against her.

"Hermione?"

_Shit._ "Fred?"

"I am sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione felt a little sad as his grip on her loosened. "About?" she asked.

"Last night. The potion and then when you-" He started.

Hermione turned around to face him, "Don't you dare," she hissed. "NEVER bring that up AGAIN!"

Fred smirked, "Ok, I won't," he said. "But you can't make me forget it and the memories will sustain me."

"Whatever," Hermione huffed.

Fred pressed his lips to her. Hermione tried to stay frozen but she gave in and deepened the kiss. It was blissful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her body closer to his. Hermione felt his arousal pressed against her own. She moaned again.

"No potion this time," Fred whispered against her mouth. "Maybe-"

His wonderful words were cut off by a knock on his door.

Fred growled, "Go away."

"Freddie, there is something here you need to see," George said. He was attempting to sound light but Hermione could hear he was nervous.

Fred must have also noticed because he pulled away. He gave Hermione and apologetic smile and got out of bed. He opened the door, "Yes Georgie?"

George peered around and smiled at Hermione before giving Fred a letter. "Morning Mione, how are you feeling?" George asked.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Hermione replied.

George frowned, "I have been scolded enough thank you."

"Alicia?" Hermione guessed.

George nodded. Then he said, "I am sorry though."

"it's fine. No harm no foul," Hermione conceded.

George appeared to be relieved.

Fred was frowning as he read the letter.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"A letter from the ministry," Fred said tensely. "They are going to annul our marriage."

"On what grounds?" Hermione demanded.

"Fraud," Fred replied. "They say they have proof we weren't in a relationship. They want us at the ministry tomorrow to sign the papers and such."

Hermione sighed. "What should we do?" she asked.

"We need to talk to the Order," Fred told her. "Get dressed."


	12. Chapter 12

Fred had listened to the _adults_ argue about the _Hermione_ situation for ten minutes. Nothing had been resolved. Kingsley and Tonks had no idea what the ministry had that could disprove the Fred/Hermione relationship. Fred doubted they need proof. Since Voldemort was essentially running the ministry now they might be planning just to off Hermione tomorrow and be done with the whole thing.

"So, we let Hermione and Fred go to the ministry tomorrow to attempt to prove they are indeed in a relationship or they skip the summons their marriage is annulled anyway and they become enemies of the ministry?" Tonks asked with a sigh. "That is what it all boils down too."

"Essentially," Remus nodded his head.

"Well, those options suck," Tonks grumbled.

"We knew we were taking a chance with this plan," Kingsley reminded them. "The question is what do we do?"

"He could get her pregnant?" George suggested with a grin. Everyone in the room turned to glare at him. George winced under the collective scowl, "Ok, I was just joking everyone here needs to take the sticks out of their arses and find a sense of humor."

"Were talking about Fred and Hermione's life here," Bill scolded his brother. "Not a laughing matter George."

"Alright, my gut is telling me that they need to avoid the ministry tomorrow," Remus said. "I don't think Hermione will come out of there alive and I think Fred will end up in Azkaban."

"But if they ignore the summons they will come for them anyway," Molly said.

"Then they have to hide," Tonks said. "We can put in them a safe house, make it unplotable. Fidelius charm. The whole shebang."

"And our business?" George asked, all humor from his face and voice gone.

"Let's be honest George you were going to have to shut down soon anyway," Arthur told him. "It's too dangerous."

George glared down at the table. Fred hated that George was upset.

Remus was eyeing Hermione. Finally he said something, "Where are you and the boys going and when?"

Hermione looked shocked by his words. Fred was also shocked, what was he talking about?

Hermione spluttered, "I- we-I - don't have any idea what you are talking about."

Remus smirked, "The last thing Dumbledore said to Kingsley and I is that we should trust Harry. The three of you have been being very secretive." Hermione opened her mouth the argue but Remus held up a hand, "Plus, Ron already sold you - sort of."

"He basically admitted to me yesterday that you three would be leaving her soon," Arthur told Hermione gently.

"What?" Molly demanded, glaring her husband. "You didn't tell me that."

"You had enough to be getting on with. Fred and Hermione getting married. Bill and Fleur getting married." Arthur told her. "Sorry."

Molly didn't look impressed but kept her mouth shut.

"Hermione?" Fred said. He was trying to catch her eye.

"I can't tell you where we are going or why," Hermione said quietly, looking at the table.

"I thought you would say that," Remus shook his head. "Can you tell us when?"

"After Bill and Fleur's wedding." Hermione said.

"it may need to be sooner, "Arthur said. "Because of the ministry thing."

"What about Fred?" Hermione asked.

"What about me?" Fred demanded. He felt angry that she would keep this from him. "I will be fine. Do what you need to do."

Hermione sensed his anger and puffed up, "Harry needs me."

"Oh well, yes, because the world revolves around Harry Bleeding Potter," Fred snapped.

"Fredrick," Mrs. Weasley admonished him.

Kingsley saved Fred had Hermione any further embarrassment by dismissing the younger members, He said they had others things to discuss. For once Fred didn't mind being sent away like a child. He jumped to his feet and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Fred!" Hermione called. Fred and George were going up the stairs to their old room. "Wait!"

Fred rounded on her, "Why, so you can lie to me?" he demanded.

Hermione fowned,"I didn't I lie I-"

"You lied. You didn't tell me . It's the same thing." Fred crossed his arms. "Can you tell me where you are going or why?"

Hermione looked like she would cry, "I am sorry. I promised Harry-"

"Right," Fred said. "I don't want to talk to you right now." He and George walked up the stairs. Fred could hear Hermione crying behind him and felt bad but he couldn't stop himself.

"I am not sure you are being fair," George said when the door was shut.

Fred sat down and put his head in his hands, "I know," he said. "I just can't look at her right now. I need to calm down or I will say something awful."

"What do you want to do?" George asked,

"Punch Harry Potter," Fred replied automatically.

George grinned, "Besides that."

"Let's just sit here for a little bit, ok?" Fred asked. George nodded and sat down on the floor by his feet. They didn't say anything. Sometimes they didn't have to.

* * *

Hermione found Harry and Ron in Ron's room playing exploding snap.

"Hey," she said from the open doorway. She rubbed her cheeks and eyes trying to get rid of all evidence of crying.

Harry looked up, "Are you ok?" He asked.

Hermione nodded but she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, "What's wrong?"

"Fred and I had a fight," Hermione said looking at the floor.

"It's just a fight. We fight all the time," Ron told her. "He will realize he is an arse and come crawling back."

Hermione shook her head, "I lied to him," she said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, I lied to him," Hermione repeated. Tears were falling again and she didn't care. "He found out we were leaving."

Hermione heard a small explosion and a string of curses from Harry. A second later Harry and Ron were both in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione filled them in on the Order meeting. When she was done Harry rubbed her back, "I am sorry," he said. "I am sorry that Fred got so upset."

"I think I know how to fix it," Hermione said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"I want Fred and George, to come with us." Hermione told them.

* * *

"I should go and talk to her," Fred said.

"yes, you should," George agreed. "You were an arse."

"She lied to me," Fred defended himself.

"For the good of the wizarding world," George replied. "You're not allowed to be mad at about that."

"Fine," Fred huffed. "Take her side. You're just my bloody twin."

George stood up and leaned into Fred's face, "I am always on your side but I am not going to just tell you everything you do is right. I am going to be your conscience as I hope you would be mine. I am going to tell you when you fuck up so that you can fix it." He looked Fred in the eye and smiled, "You fucked up. Go fix it."

Fred groaned but nodded,"Oh alright." he looked at George. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to go to the shop and get ready to shut it down. Dad's right. It would only be weeks before we had to shut it down, probably.

"Sorry," Fred said.

"Tell your wife to hurry up and ended the stupid war so everything can be normal again," George told Fred before he apparated away.

Fred found Hermione exactly where he expected-Ron's room. He wasn't mad. He wasn't jealous. Before he could knock her heard an argument between the Trio.

"...Might as well ask Ginny to come along too. Maybe Neville and Luna. Hell, let's invite all of the D.A. and maybe the Order too." Harry sounded furious.

"You're being ridiculous," Hermione snapped.

"He is right, Hermione," Ron said gently. "It's bad enough with three of us but with five we are bound to get caught, you know?"

"Harry," Hermione started, "I love you. I want to be here for you. And I don't ask you for a lot but I am asking you for this. Please?"

The room was silent. It was Ron who broke the silence," It might not hurt to have some backup in case we get into a tight situation. Plus, Fred and George are super sneaky. And we don't Hermione distracted or she will be useless. If she is worried about Fred she will be distracted. Fred might say no anyway."

More silence.

Finally Harry sighed deeply. "Alright. I think it is a bad idea but I see it is the only way to make you happy Hermione. Go and tell Fred and George everything and ask them to come. But if he says no then we have to go anyway and you have to reconcile to that."

Fred knocked on the door.

"Did you cast a _Muffliato_?" Harry hissed.

Fred rolled his eyes.

A second later the door opened. Ron was leaning against the frame. "Fred?"

Fred nodded, "I need to talk to Hermione." he said.

Harry appeared behind Rom, "Come in?" he suggested.

Fred came in and shut the door behind him. He crossed his arms across his chest, "What's up?"

Harry cast a _Muffliato _and then looked at Hermione, "You tell him. He is your husband."

Hermione gave them a look and then looked at Fred. "Sit down, we have something to tell you."

Fred did as he was asked and sat down on Ron's bed. "Go on," he said.

Hermione started talking. She told Fred everything that had happened in their sixth year (what he didn't know).About Dumbledore and the Horcruxes. When she was done she looked at him nervously. Fred cleared his throat, "So, you three are going off to look for the Horcruxes. You don't know where they are or even what some of them are?" They nodded. "Sounds like a wild goose chase," He said and then he grinned, "I am in."

"I didn't ask you to come," Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I was listening outside the door," Fred admitted. Hermione hit him in the shoulder. "You were going to ask, right?" Hermione nodded. "Ok, then, as I said I am in."

"What about George?" Hermione asked .

"He will come to," Fred said. "He won't let me go without him."

"I think we this stuff with the ministry we should leave tonight," Harry said.

"Tomorrow morning," Hermione argued.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"I need to get some more supplies. I thought we had a few more." Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry replied. "Fred, go talk to George. Hermione go get the supplies you need. We will leave tomorrow morning. Be here at 4 in the morning."

"4 in the morning?" Fred whined.

"4." Harry asserted. "Goodbye."

Fred and Hermione left hand in hand. "Let's go talk to George and then I need your help with something."

"Ok," Fred replied. They apparated to the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

When Hermione and Fred entered the shop they heard George's voice but didn't see him.

"Pack that stuff up," George said.

"George, there is no way we can get the whole shop packed up in one day," Lee replied.

"We don't have to pack up the whole shop only stuff that the Death eaters could use if they broke in," George replied.

Hermione and Fred found George by the front counter barking out orders to Lee, Angelina and Alicia.

"How do we know what they could use and what they couldn't?" Lee asked.

George rolled his eyes. He saw Fred and Hermione. "I see you two made nice." he said.

"We did," Fred said. "We need to talk to you." He pointed up, "Privately."

George nodded. He looked at Lee and said, "You three keep working down here."

"We are not your bleeding house elves," Lee grumbled.

Hermione bristled, "Lee!" Hermione admonished.

"Sorry," Lee replied.

Fred and George laughed. The twins and Hermione apparated up to the twins flat.

"We could have walked," Hermione said when Fred let go of her.

"This was quicker," Fred told her.

"What's up? George asked. He sat down on the couch.

Fred looked at Hermione, "You tell it," he said.

Hermione took a breath and sat down. She told George what she told Fred earlier. He listened quietly for once in his life being serious. "So, if you destroy these Horcruxes you- know- who can be killed? "

Hermione nodded. "He will be mortal but it still won't be easy to kill. He won't just drop dead when the last one is destroyed."

"Pity," George commented. He clapped his hands together, "When do we leave?"

"You want to go?" Hermione asked.

George nodded, "I can't let ickle Ronniekins go off and get himself killed and I am sure Fred wants to keep an eye on his little wifey."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't call me that."

George laughed then he turned serious again, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Fred replied. "We are meeting Harry and Ron at 4 in the morning."

George made a noise but he didn't argue. He scratched his head and said, "So, I suppose I can't bring Alicia?"

"I doubt Harry and Ron would like that," Fred agreed.

"Not to mention this is dangerous. I want her to be safe. She can stay and help Lee." George said. he rubbed his eyes.

"Help Lee with what?" Hermione asked.

"Lee has a great idea. I will tell you about it later," Fred assured her.

Hermione shrugged. "Let's get downstairs and help the others sort out the shop."

"Yes, let's do that because I want to get done so I can spend some quality time with my girl," George waggled his eyebrows.

"Boys," Hermione huffed. Fred and George laughed.

It took the six of them almost all afternoon but they packed up what they needed to and destroyed some products and put wards up. They knew the wards might be broken while they were gone but it was worth a shot.

Fred, Hermione and George had dinner at the Burrow. After dinner George went to see Alicia and Hermione and Fred decided just to go back and prepare for the trip. Hermione picked up the extra supplies she needed.

Hermione was sitting on the floor of Fred's room putting the extra supplies in her bag while Fred showered. She was nervous. What if Fred or George got hurt because of her? She was happy that Fred was coming because she didn't want to miss him but she was putting him in danger.

"Knut for your thoughts Granger?" Fred said.

Hermione looked up and saw Fred watching her from the doorway. He was wearing blue pajama pants and no top. She couldn't help but let her eyes roam his hard and muscular chest. Wow, he was hot. She never really noticed. She knew he was cute but she didn't know he was this sexy.

"Like what you see Granger?" Fred teased and Hermione pulled her eyes away from him.

Hermione mumbled an apology and went back to packing.

"Don't be sorry," Fred told her, his voice was husky. "I like what I see too."

Hermione froze. Shivers went up her spine. She looked up at Fred and saw his eyes were dark with lust. "Fred?" she whispered. She wasn't sure what to say.

Fred was across the room more quickly then she thought possible. He pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her hard. Hermione melted into him and moaned. Her arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist.

"Hermione," He groaned against her mouth. He pulled her against his body.

Hermione's nails dug into her back and she said, "I want you."

Fred pulled away . He was panting as he asked, "Are you sure- we don't have to-"

Hermione looked into his eyes. "We could die. I could die and I don't want to die not having been with you. Please?"

Fred seemed torn. She could tell her wanted her but he didn't want to take advantage of her. "Only if you are sure this is what you want?"

"I am sure," Hermione whispered against his ear and then she nibbled his lobe.

Fred's mouth went to her neck and he kissed it. His hands digging into her hips. Hermione was afraid she would have bruises. Fred picked Hermione up and carried her to the bed. He dropped her on the bed and she bounced a little.

Hermione's giggling stopped when she saw the look on Fred's face. He looked hungry and it caused a flutter in her stomach. Fred dropped his weight onto Hermione's small frame (not too hard) and kissed her on the mouth. Their lips glided against each other. Fred's tongue gently forced Hermione's lips open and entered her mouth. Hermione's hands went to Fred's red hair and held his face to hers.

Fred's hands traveled down her body. He explored her breast over the fabric of her tank top. When he worked her nipples through the cloth Hermione rolled her hips. Fred smirked and bit her neck lightly. Then he sat up and pulled Hermione's shirt off.

Fred moaned, "They are perfect. You are perfect." he buried his face between her breast. Then he took a nipple between his teeth eliciting a whimper from Hermione. Fred only pulled away from her breast long enough to remove his own shirt and pants.

Hermione could feel his erection and it made her wet. She wiggled beneath Fred as he kissed and fondled her breasts.

"Fred," Hermione whined as she bucked her hips against him.

He pulled away and stared down at her, "Want more?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. Fred moved down her body, He removed her pajamas pants and her knickers, the later was soaked through. He used slipped two fingers into her folds causing Hermione to jerk. "Gods your tight," Fred said. "I hope I can last long enough to please you."

"Fred," Hermione was frustrated. She felt like she was on edge of something but she didn't know what. She wanted, no needed something, she just didn't know what that was. "Please?"

Fred had been going back and forth between kissing her breasts and her neck. He pressed a quick kiss to her mouth before he lowered his head. He ran one hand up her left thigh and kissed his way up her right. Fred used his fingers to spread her lower lips. He licked her up and down. Hermione shivered. Fred plunged his tongue inside her as he finger found her clit. He rubbed circles, never pressing too hard, while his tongue moved inside of her.

Hermione's fingers threaded into his hair. She arched her back and lifted her lips pressing her center into his face. Fred's other hand went to her hip and held her down as he continued his ministrations. It was building. She felt like she was right on the edge of a cliff. She was keening and moaning and trying to lift her hips.

Then she hit the edge. Hermione screamed, "Fred!" She yanked his hair as she shuddered. Her heart was beating wildly.

Fred moved up and kissed her. Hermione could taste herself on his mouth and it didn't seem weird...it was erotic? His hands kneaded her breasts. She could feel his hard member against her thigh.

"Ready?" Fred asked between kisses.

Hermione nodded her head. Then she felt the head of his cock nudge her wetness. Slowly Fred slipped inside her of her. Hermione whimpered at the pain. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Soon the sting of his intrusion faded and was replaced with a feeling of fullness. Hermione moved her hips which signaled Fred that she was ready. He started moving slowly and carefully inside of her. he pulled his erection almost out of her and then pushed back in. It was clumsy at first but soon they found their rhythm.

"I need ...more...Fred..." Hermione whispered against her cheek.

Fred sat up without removing himself from her. He took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. He pushed in and Hermione felt him push deeper inside of her. Hermione moaned- it was slightly painful but it was pleasurable too. "Oh gods," Hermione moaned.

Fred grunted as he continued to push into her. Hermione was meeting his thrusts. Hermione knew Fred wasn't far from coming when his hand slipped between them and found her clit. He messaged it as his thrusts became wild and erratic.

Hermione hit the edge again. She shuddered and Fred was still thrusting as she rode out her second orgasm. Her inner walls clasped around Fred's manhood and soon he found his release. He jerked into her as he spilled and groaned her name.

Fred fell on top of her. "Merlin," he said with a chuckle. "That was-"

"Amazing, wonderful and life changing?" Hermione asked.

"Something like that," Fred told her. He kissed her softly.

They cleaned up and curled up with one another to go to sleep- bit feeling completely satisfied.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello all. It's been an age. Sorry bout that. I lost my vision but I think I am getting it back now. I want to thank drarryfanatic47 for agreeing to beta for me. It may actually make this thing readable. **

* * *

Fred awoke to kisses being feathered across his neck. He chuckled sleepily, "What are you doing Mione?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I just need to kiss you." Fred turned his head and their lips met. Hermione bit his bottom lips causing him to groan. She slipped her tongue in his mouth. Fred pulled Hermione on top of him and let his hands roam down her body. When he reached her bum he squeezed. "Fred," Hermione moaned.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Granger?" Fred asked.

"Yes sir," Hermione breathed as she kissed his neck again.

Fred had fallen asleep naked and his erection was pressing against Hermione."I think I like this side of you," Fred said.

They just stayed like that for a moment, Hermione straddling Fred. It was as if she didn't know what to do.

"Want to do it like this?" Fred asked. "Or want to flip this over?"

"Like this is fine," Hermione whispered. "I just...I'm not sure..." Fred grasped Hermione's hips and lifted her. Fred used one hand to grasp his member and position it at Hermione's opening. Hermione slipped down slowly and Fred hissed at the feel, both of his hands gliding down to her hips. Hermione moved tentatively. Fred tried to guide her but the feeling was so amazing he was losing focus. Hermione was nothing if not a fast learner. Soon she was riding him harder and faster. Her nails were digging into his shoulders.

"Hermione," He groaned. "Yeah, just like that. Oh gods."

"Fred," Hermione cried. Her moans were getting louder and louder. Fred was so close and he was trying to hold off. He was determined she would come first- every time. He reached between them and found her sensitive nub and rubbed hard. Hermione arched and screamed his name as she came.

Fred exploded at that moment when he felt her walls clamp down on him. "Fuck," he said as he spilled inside of her tight channel. Fred helped Hermione roll off of him. "You're incredible," he told her. He was still breathless and panting.

"Same to you," Hermione laughed.

"What time is it?" Fred asked. All he knew was it was still dark and he was feeling sleepy again. Hermione climbed out of bed and Fred propped up on his elbows she he could look at her naked arse as she searched for her watch. "I like this view."

Hermione turned and he could tell she was trying to look annoyed but she looked pleased. "Focus, Frederick."

"Oh, I will," He laughed.

Hermione found what she was looking for and said, "It's 3:10," she said. "We should get up and get going."

"Fine," Fred said. He heaved himself out of bed and found his pajamas. He slipped them on and watched in disappointment as Hermione wrapped herself in a dressing gown. Fred opened the door. "Want coffee?" he asked as he opened the door and went into the hall.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Coffee is already made," a voice said from the dark kitchen.

Fred found his twin sitting at the table looking exhausted. Hermione came into the kitchen and George glared at both Fred and Hermione. "I was going to sleep until at least 3:30 but I was awoken a little before 3:00 by the most awful sounds…lots of moaning and panting and screaming."

Hermione covered her face, "Oh my-"

Fred could tell George was agitated but his twin couldn't help but grin at Hermione's embarrassment. "I must say he may have forgotten the silencing charm but he must be doing something right to make you scream like that."

"George," Fred warned.

"I am going to have a shower," Hermione whispered and curried from the room.

"Nice," Fred said, pouring some coffee.

"Well, if you don't want people teasing you about your sex life, don't make it so obvious you have one," George grinned.

"I probably shouldn't discuss this with you," Fred said with a grin.

"You don't have to," George countered. "I feel like I was there." He smirked, "I knew she would be a screamer."

"Stop," Fred said. He took a sip of his coffee then he remembered something and spit it out.

"Ew," George complained, wiping the coffee off his arm. "What is the matter with you?"

"Silencing charm isnt the only thing I forgot," Fred told him.

"What?" George asked. Then his blue eyes widened and as if he read Fred's mind, "Tell me you didn't forget a contraceptive charm?"

"I did," Fred said.

"Uh oh," George said. "Mum is going to kill you."

"Just because I forgot doesnt mean she will get pregnant. It means she could," Fred reasoned.

"But knowing your luck-" George shrugged, his face turning serious, "You need to tell her."

"I will," Fred replied. George started laughing. Fred quirked an eyebrow, "Something funny?"

"Just imagining mum's reaction if Hermione fell pregnant," he said.

"That isnt funny," Fred said. "If she got pregnant while we hunting Horcruxes she could get hurt. The baby could get hurt."

George stopped laughing, "I didn't think about that," he admitted. The brothers were quiet until Hermione got out of the shower. She came into the kitchen fully dressed and avoided George's eye as she fixed herself some coffee.

"You boys need to get moving," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Fred said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We forgot something," Fred started. "Something more important than a silencing charm."

"Like what?" Hermione pressed.

"Contraceptive charm," Fred answered.

Hermione smiled, "It's taken care of," she said.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

Hermione pulled her bag off the floor and rummaged through it. She handed Fred a little circular object.

"What is this?" Fred asked. He opened it and saw little pills.

"It's muggle," Hermione said. "Birth control pills."

"Birth control pills?" Fred echoed. "How does that work?"

"The pills release hormones that keep my body from doing what it needs to get pregnant," Hermione said.

"It's accurate?" Fred asked, skeptical of the little muggle pills.

"99.9% effective," Hermione told him.

"So, you won't get pregnant?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked over at George and fidgeted, "No, can we talk about something else please?"

"Ok," Fred breathed.

"And in the future assume any subject that involves sex or birth control or the like should be had in private," Hermione told him.

Fred was confused, "This is private," he told her.

George laughed, "She means without me brother," he said.

"Oh," Fred laughed, "Sorry, I just tell George everything."

"But you're married now," George said. "I am going to shower." He left and Fred felt strangely sad. He didn't want things to change with him and George. He wished Hermione understood.

Harry and Ron were waiting in the kitchen for them when they arrived at the Burrow.

"Are we ready?" Harry asked. "We have everything we need?"

"We do," Hermione confirmed.

"So, this is it?" Ron asked. "We are leaving?"

George snorted, "No, Ron we are here before the crack of dawn so we can have a quiet breakfast with you gits."

Ron rolled his eyes but ignore George. "How are we leaving? I mean how are we getting out of here?"

"The trace is broken on Harry," Fred said. "We can apparate somewhere safe. Somewhere we can plan."

"Grimmauld Place?" Ron suggested.

"I don't think it's safe," Hermione replied.

"I don't know if we have a choice," Harry said. "We need somewhere to plan."

"What about setting up camp somewhere?" George suggested. "I saw Hermione packed a tent and camping supplies."

"Where, though?" Fred asked.

"I think I know a place," Hermione said. "There is this place my family used to go-"

But before she could finish there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell would be here at 4:30 in the morning?" George asked. They all drew their wands. Fred and George approached the door with Hermione right behind them. "It's Percy," George said, looking out the window.

"Be sure," Hermione hissed.

Fred cracked the door and whispered, "What was the first prank I pulled on Percy Weasley?"

Percy laughed, "You were five. I was seven. You put glue in my shampoo bottle. Mum punished you by taking your toy brooms and locking them in the second floor closet but she told you she threw them away and you cried for a week."

Fred threw the door opened and Percy came inside. He looked rough. He was black and blue all over and he was limping. "You need to go. All of you. The ministry tortured me when they discovered I helped you. It has been made illegal to be married to a muggle born if you are a pureblood. They are coming for you. They are probably at the shop now. They will be coming here next."

"Shite," George said. "We need to go now."

Hermione felt panicked. She looked at Ron and Harry who had both paled.

"Mum and dad?" Ron said. "Ginny?"

"Percy, go wake everyone up and call Bill and Charlie," George told their brother. "But we need to get Fred and Mione out of here now."

Percy hugged his brothers, "Good luck. I am sorry."

"There will be time for apologies later," Ron said. "Take care of the family Percy."

"I will," Percy said and he rushed out of the room.

"Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"I guess," Hermione said.

The trio and the twins disapparated.


	15. Chapter 15: Hiatus

**AN: Hiatus-I am sorry but I have had the worst few weeks imaginable. Death in the family, deployed husband, sick child and I just can't focus right now. I hope to be back in a few weeks. A month tops. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS! I will be back.**


End file.
